


Mission: OMEGA

by J_P_Lupine



Series: Haikyuu!! Fics [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: AU, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe, Arranged Marriage, Don't copy to another site, F/M, Fantasy, Friends to Lovers, Monsters, NSFW, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Werewolves, Wolf Pack, haikyuu au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 22:03:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 31,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19876789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J_P_Lupine/pseuds/J_P_Lupine
Summary: Living in a world where the supernatural lived alongside humans, there were special schools specifically dedicated to the children born to non-human creatures. Tsuki, a young Alpha in a werewolf pack, must come to terms with how her own world works. With the merging of another pack and her's coming, two of the young Alphas from either pack must marry to solidify the bond between the packs and ensure peace. Hoping that she won't be chosen from her pack for such a task, she soon finds her interest piqued by a rather strange, young man that refuses to tell her his name....





	1. What Can I Say

In a high school specifically created for the 'not quite human's, people like me were held at such a high esteem that we could literally get away with murder. Each creature that attended schools such as these were given ranks based upon their strengths and abilities that ranged from A to Z. Z ranks were the strongest and most upheld while A ranks were....well....the opposite.  
However, within each Z ranked (Or rather, any rank) species, the creatures within a pack were also ranked again. Z Alphas were nearly gods with their power, having enough strength that they didn't have to follow the rules, but they did anyways to uphold the respect of their packs. Z Omegas, however, walked a fine line between being Z ranked and lower ranks. Z Omegas were still strong, don't get me wrong, but there existed creatures in lower ranks that could easily defeat them.  
I, as luck would have it, was born an Alpha of a Z ranked pack species. There were two other Alphas within my pack alone, so I knew I'd have to one day fight them for control of the pack if I ever wanted it. Then, there were other Alphas of the same species from other packs as well that held the potential of taking over my pack or....oh, I don't even want to say it. Just the thought of the other possibility makes me sick to my stomach....  
Either way, the school I currently attended was a mash of ranks and species and categories. Oh, and one other thing that was a con of being a Z Alpha was that any of the lower ranks tried to grab my attention or get on my good side to reap the benifits of simply being associated with me. So, to help keep the others away, I didn't really hide my non-human side.  
Due to my species and rank, my....other half, if you will, terrified those outside of my ranking on most occasions. The story was the same for most of the other high ranked species. So, you could probably imagine my surprise when an N Omega approached me one morning with a love letter in his hands.  
~  
"Hoshifuyu-san, I would like to confess my feelings for you!" A taller, confident sounding male said clearly as I stood next to my shoe locker. My eyes widened slightly in surprise as he held out a white envelope with a red heart sticker keeping it closed. The rest of my face, however, remained emotionless as I calmly looked him up and down.  
His dark brown hair was cut short and his deep green eyes were looking right at me, waiting to see any sort of reaction. His build was somewhat athletic, and he wore his uniform properly save for the top button being left undone.  
Sliding off my shoes, I switched them out for the ones in the locker and didn't say a word yet. The people who had overheard him were watching intently, curious as to what I'd do. When I finally looked back at the fellow second year, he repeated his statement without wavering.  
Despite his attitude, though, his scent was what I was really paying attention to. He reeked of unease and was even scared. He smelled like a middle class demon, not sure what exact type, and his natural smell underneath all of the soaps and false scents was....unpleasant. His fear of me was well hidden from my eyes, but not my nose, and it seemed to get stronger when I took his letter.  
"Feelings?" I said flatly, lazily looking at the envelope in my hand.  
"Yes!" The boy nodded. Looking him dead in the eye, I crushed the letter in my fist while snarling at him.  
"Fuck off, weakling." I growled, sending him quickly running away. Dropping the crumpled envelope onto the ground, I then walked away from the shoe lockers with my chin parallel with the floor and my shoulders squared. I naturally exuded the air of an alpha and there were few ways I could hide the scent of it on me, so there was no denying my status.  
Other students turned away from me and cleared a path, not wanting to get in my way. There were few occassions in which the other students were willing to go near me, so it wasn't an uncommon thing for them to avoid me like they were now. As I passed people in the hall, my nose was drowning in their scents, becoming suffocated by their soaps and perfumes and various levels of fear. It made me sick to my stomach, but I bared with it until I managed to get to class.  
There weren't as many students in the classroom as there were in the hallways, so their mingling smells were more tolerable. Sitting down at my desk, I placed my elbow onto the desk while resting my chin in my palm. Absentmindedly staring at the front of the classroom, I waited for the teacher to arrive and for class to begin.  
The other students that sat around me were occupied by conversations with their friends or preparing for class. The first class of the day always compromised of students within the same rank, so the idiots surrounding me were all Z ranks. After first period, however, the classes become mixed and it remained that way for the rest of the day.  
When the teacher walked in, a middle-aged tengu male, the class went quiet as students went to their seats. The teacher briefly glanced over the classroom before turning to the chalkboard and writing the morning's assignment in white chalk on the black board. The teacher then gained a stern expression while looking back at the class.  
"You will begin on this assignment after roll has been called. You are to work separately and quietly until the bell rings. Turn in your work at the end of class as you leave." Taking in a deep breath from his nose, he then glanced down to the clipboard in his hand and began to call the names of the students in the class.  
They would reply by saying 'Here', and the teacher would mark them as present. If no one answered, then they were absent. And the second the teacher sat at his desk after roll-call, the other students began to work. Sighing, I reached into my backpack and pulled out a text book. Flipping to the page specified on the board, I grabbed my notebook and set to work.  
I may be a terror to the other students, but if I didn't do my work or got failing grades, my mother would have my hide as a new rug by the fireplace. Not many people knew that, though-that she was a tiny terror, I mean. She was just a delta, but her temper even put our pack alpha on edge sometimes. My father, on the other hand, had a matching temper but was the alpha's beta.  
So, pretty much either of my parents would have my hide if I was failing. Being born an alpha, they had high hopes in me and at least wanted me passing. I didn't have to get straight A's, but F's were a big no-no.  
When the bell rang, we all put away our textbooks and headed towards the exit. Dropping our papers off at the teacher's desk as we left, a pile of work began to grow on the corner of his desk. Entering the hallway, I headed to my next class while trying not to suffocate on all of the smells.  
By the end of the day, instead of going home, I decided to visit one of the few students that didn't fear me. Sliding on my tennis shoes at the shoe lockers, I adjusted my backpack on my shoulders before heading outside. If I remembered correctly, he had practice in the male volleyball gym.  
Walking, I occasionally glanced to the other students heading to afterschool activities or home. They were usually in large groups, chatting away and laughing at God know's what. Stuffing my hands into my pants pockets, I knew this visit might end with tension.  
See, the person I was going to see was another Alpha from a neighboring pack and nearly the entire male volleyball team consisted of wolves from that pack. It's not that I was scared of them, nor was I nervous, it was simply the fact that there were certain....negotiations....between our packs.  
Nearing the gym, I rolled my shoulders before opening the door. As soon as I did, I was looking up at someone standing right in the doorway. From his scent, he was just a Gamma, but the look he was giving me had my nose twitching into a snarl.  
"What the Hell is a Panther doing here?" He questioned, crossing his arms and seeming to block the way.  
"It's none of your business, move." I said firmly, shooting him a glare that caused his shoulders to tense.  
"You're not getting in here without a damn good reason." He replied.  
"Look, creampuff," I stood to my full height, not even coming near how tall he was, and poked him in the chest. "I came to see the Alpha, not get talked down to by a pitiful Gamma." Snarling, I flashed my fangs at him. "So, move."  
"-" He opened his mouth to speak, but the fear I smelt on him caused him to hesitate and he was interrupted before he could talk.  
"Yahaba!" A deep voice cut through the air, bringing all sounds of practice within the gym to a halt. "Let her in." The Gamma gave a small growl, but moved to the side to let me inside. All eyes were on me as the very person I came to see came walking towards me. "I assume you came to talk?" He asked. Nodding, he then held out his arm to initiate the customary greeting Alpha's shared.  
Grabbing his forearm as he grabbed mine just before the crease of my elbow, I grabbed the side of his neck as he did the same. Then, leaning forward, we put our cheeks together before pulling back and letting each other go. The greeting was a sign of peace that had started centuries ago since Alphas were so dominant and tended to fight. It was much like how the humans shook hands or hit their glasses together when they cheered.  
"Alpha Hajime, I came to speak privately." I said while eyeing the other wolves in the gym surrounding the volleyball nets.  
"Follow me." He nodded while turning on his heel. The Alpha was taller than me by quiet a bit, a natural occurance with werewolves, and his dark hair was kept short and spikey. It had been a while since I last saw him, but he pretty much looked the same as I remembered.  
I had met him at the beginning of high school and it was as if we had developed a strange mutual understanding of each other since then. Despite being in different packs, he was the only young Alpha I even remotely got along with.  
"So, I can assume this is about the current plans between our packs?" He asked as we exited the back of the gym. He shut the door behind him and I could faintly hear practice continuing inside.  
"Yeah. As far as I can tell, they're joining through fucking marriage." I sighed. "How many Alphas does your pack have?"  
"Four with me included." He replied while crossing his arms. "Two females, two males."  
"Do you know who they're planning to use? I mean, you're the Alpha's son, he'd tell you, wouldn't he?"  
"If they've come to the decision, he hasn't spoken a word about it to me." Iwaizumi stated. "What about your's? How many Alphas?"  
"Three." I sighed. "And I'm the only female."  
"And you're worried you might be put to the task?"  
"The problem's there, but I'm hoping my Alpha's son is made to do it." I replied sliding my hands back into my pockets. "Who know's what Hell would insue between our packs if I was forced to marry."  
"Do your parents know about the marriage?"  
"My father's the Beta, so he's aware. I think he's hoping it's one of the other two just as much as my mother, though my mother has said she wouldn't be opposed if the Alpha chooses me for the damn proposal."  
"My parents are remaining rather tight-lipped about it all and haven't hinted to anyone yet. They're more focused on the merging after the marriage and the benifits of the land." He then looked me in the eye. "The Alphas are having a meeting this weekend to further discuss everthing. I think that's when I'll be meeting your Alpha and his son."  
"Let's hope that's not when they decide who's marrying who." I said while sighing.  
"And let's hope peace remains after the merging." Iwaizumi added before he nodded to me. "I'll let you know more when I hear more, but I have to get back to practice now. Goodbye, Alpha Tsuki."  
"Bye." I nodded my head to him in return as he turned back towards the gym. Sighing with irritation, I scratched the back of my head while turning on my heel. There was a 1 in 3 chances that the Alpha of my pack would choose me as the candidate to merge the two packs, and there was no way in Hell I was going to be okay with that.  
Instead of walking back through the gym, I decided to go around it and began to walk around the corner. This wouldn't be the first time either of our packs had merged before, but the last time we had, it had been through war. Iwaizumi's pack had originally been called the Martial Eagle Pack until they took over the Griffins Pack around eighty years ago and became the Martial Griffins.  
My pack, on the other hand, had been the Black Fangs. Then, when they took control of the Panthers, they had become the Black Panther Pack around four decades ago. And with each change of our pack's name, the crest would be altered just as well. The new name and crest of our merged packs would be determined during the merging, but currently, the Black Panther's crest was a roaring panther's head.  
Pausing in my steps, my nose twitched as I caught an unfamiliar scent. Looking around, I didn't see anyone, but the scent was fresh and that meant someone had been here. Had they been listening?  
Balling my hands into fists, I felt a growl growing in my chest as my face twisted into a snarl. Whoever had been here would have been downwind, meaning that neither Iwaizumi or I would have smelled them.


	2. We're All A Little Insane

Going through the week, my nerves seemed to become more strained the nearer the Alpha meeting came. My father, being a Beta, would be allowed to attend, but he wouldn't be allowed to breathe a word of what went on since it was Alpha business. The other two young Alphas in my pack seemed to be on edge as well, but I still refrained from interacting with them.  
Usually, the children of the two Alphas would marry to merge the packs, but both of them had only sons. Thus, it was left to decide what other young Alpha pair would be formed to bring the two packs together.  
"Tsuki!" Being brought out of my head by my father's voice, I rose my head and looked towards the door of my room.  
"What?" I called back.  
"I'm heading out now!" He replied and I rose to my feet. It was Friday now, and Dad was leaving for the weekend to go with the Alpha. Heading down the hall and towards the front door, I saw my mother hugging my father before he slung a backpack over his shoulder. "I'll be back by Sunday." He said while looking down at me.  
"I'll protect the house." I nodded in understanding. Usually, if the father of the house left for a long period of time, the eldest son was left with the duty of protecting the family. However, if there was no son, the job was left to the mother, but since I had been born an Alpha, my rank made it my responsibility.  
"Good." He smiled, showing his dimples as he ruffled my hair. Then, pulling me into a hug, he whispered something in my ear. "Take good care of your mother. It may just be a few days, but you know how it is." He chuckled. Pulling back, he gave Mom one last hug, and then was gone.  
"You think he'll be okay?" Mom asked, watching her husband walk down the cobblestone path that lead to the road where the Alpha pair and their son were waiting.  
"He'll be fine. Dad's strong for a Beta." I replied before heading back to my room. Looking down at what I had been doing before, I realized I had automatically continued doing my homework while I was lost in my mind. Clicking my tongue, I went back over everything to make sure it was right.  
During the weekend, the house was rather quiet, save for the TV playing in the living room. Mom, to pass the time, binged on movies and cleaned the house until it shone. Knowing it was her usual behavior whenever Dad was gone for more than a day, I just stayed out of her way and let her do her thing.  
When Sunday came around, Mom was flitting about the house with so much energy that she pretty much made a feast for dinner in preparation for Dad's return. However, when he got back, the Alpha and his wife were with him.  
Mom had called me from my room for dinner when I had seen them all standing in the kitchen. When I entered the room, all conversations seemed to end and the Alpha smiled down at me.  
"Tsuki, it's been a while since I last saw you. My, how you've grown." He chuckled while holding out his arm. Taking it, he placed his cheek against mine in greeting, practically crouching to do so because of the height difference. When he let me go, his wife followed suit in the Alpha greeting with me.  
"It has been a while, Alpha Kiba." I said lowly, being confused as to why the Alpha pair were here.  
"I hope you don't mind, but we'll be staying for dinner." He grinned.  
"I don't mind, you're the Alpha." I replied as we all took a seat at the table. Mom, being the lowest rank, sat the furthest from the Alpha as he sat at the head of the table where Dad usually sat. The Alpha's wife sat next to him with my father on her other side. I, however, was placed on the opposite side of the table by myself.  
"As you may know, the Martial Griffins and ourselves are merging." The Alpha said while looking at me, waiting until we were all comfortably eating dinner before he began to speak. Nodding my head as I glanced at him, I saw his lips twitch into a smile. "Perfect, then I won't have to explain everything to you." He grabbed his glass before taking a drink.  
"Over Spring Break, you will be accompanying me, along with the other young Alphas, to meet the Alphas of the Martial Griffins." He stated as my eyes went a slight fraction wider. "You, my son, and Yuki, will familiarize yourselves with the other young Alphas so that when the pair to wed is chosen, you won't be complete strangers."  
"So it has yet to be decided which two young Alphas will be merging the packs?" I questioned.  
"Correct." He nodded. "Alpha Washitsume and I believe that the two chosen should at least know who they might be stuck with for the rest of their lives." He joked, but the meaning behind it was daunting. If I were to be chosen to represent the Black Panthers, I may have to marry someone I hardly knew. And from my track record, I hated most people.  
"Also, you will have to wear a kimono." The Alpha female added and I nearly choked on my food.  
"If you don't mind my asking, why?" I looked up at the soft, brunette woman seated diagonally from me.  
"Since this will be the first time that we will be joining packs through marriage, we decided it would be fun to make a few things a little traditional. All of the females will be dressed in kimonos and the males will be in hakamas." She answered with a smile. "Though, you won't have to wear make-up unless you want to. Just know that this is to find a possible mate if you are to represent us."  
"I understand." I swallowed, clenching my hand into a fist under the table.  
"On another note, how have your studies been?" Alpha Kiba asked before he took a bite of food.  
"Fine." I quietly replied.  
"I see." He nodded. "I heard from my son that you may cause a few problems, however." My father and mother sort of kept their attention on their plates while my head jerked up to look at the Alpha.  
"How so?" There was a slight tone in my voice and he picked up on it. The Alpha smirked, seeming amused as he raised his glass to his lips.  
"Kaneki described to me how you are at school." It felt as if there was electricity in the air with the sudden tension in the room. "He told me how the other students fear you and how you're always alone." The Alpha then smiled. "Don't worry, you're not in trouble. I was just wondering if you really were going to cause problems. The other students fearing you is none of my concern-that's actually a good quality for certain types of Alphas-but what is my concern is that if you're chosen that you'll refuse the marriage and cause problems between our pack and the Martial Griffins."  
"If I am chosen," I began, taking a deep breath before looking the Alpha dead in the eyes. "I will personally have problems, but I will keep them to myself for the better of the pack and do my duty as an Alpha."  
"Good to hear." Alpha Kiba smirked, taking a drink while looking at me. Then, placing his glass back onto the table, he turned to my parents. "This is a fine child you have raised." I could have sworn I heard his heartbeat falter.  
"Thank you, Alpha Kiba." My parents replied with smiles.


	3. Trying To Control The Madness

After school on Monday, I quickly went from my last class to the male volleyball gym. Not bothering to walk and take my time, I slammed open the gym door and narrowed my eyes as I scanned the shocked faces looking at me.  
"Alpha Hajime!" I called. "We need to talk!" He got this look on his face that held slight confusion, and he glanced to his teammates briefly before walking over to me.  
"What is it, Alpha Tsuki?" He questioned as we quickly did the customary greeting.  
"Spring Break." I stated and he got a knowing look in his eyes. "The Alpha was at my house Sunday night."  
"I see." Iwaizumi calmly nodded. "Well, the only thing I can tell you is to just be yourself. To be honest, with your current personality, I doubt the Alphas will choose you after seeing how you interact with the others." He said while placing a hand onto my shoulder.  
"You really think so?" I rose a brow. "Maybe I should start a fight to be sure...."  
"No! Do not do that!" Iwaizumi quickly said. "That will cause serious problems for both of our packs, understand?" He then pointed at me. "Just try to compromise and at least speak with the other Alphas. If you don't like them, don't hide it, but don't start a fight."  
"I can't make any promises." I stated with honesty, causing him to sigh.  
"Iwa-chan~!" I heard a voice call from within the gym and Iwaizumi's face went dark.  
"I've got to go." He practically growled. "Just be prepared for next week." He added before hurrying into the gym with an irritated look on his face. Sighing through my nose, I grabbed the straps of my backpack and had the urge to hit something. I hadn't asked to be born an Alpha, but by being so, problems such as these were thrust upon me by fate.  
Just as I was about to walk away, however, a loud bang caused my head to jerk to the side. It sounded nearly like a gunshot, but it wasn't quite as loud. Looking around, I didn't see anybody nearby and decided it wouldn't be that big of a deal if I checked it out.  
Walking around the corner of the gym building, I saw a male crouched down and seemingly looking at the grass. I couldn't quite see his face, but his hair was a bleached blond with two dark rings going around his head just above his ears. He was wearing the school uniform, but it was messy and wrinkly.  
As I got closer, I managed to see what he was looking at. In the grass in front of him was a deflated volleyball that looked as if it had exploded. When the boy finally noticed me, his head jerked around so quickly I thought he'd get whiplash. However, after seeing his face, I felt....odd.  
"What the Hell are you looking at?" He snarled, his sharp, golden eyes already glaring at me. He had rather small eyebrows that were angrily furrowed while his snarl showed his sharp teeth.  
"Who the Hell do you think you're snarling at?" I automatically growled, but it didn't come out as menacing as it usually would. Maybe because I was preoccupied by studying his face? Around his eyes were rather dark and his skin was tan, complimenting his golden orbs. His hair was cropped and his jaw was well defined. I watched as his expression became more fierce before he replied.  
"A damn Alpha, that's who." And despite the dominant instincts in me telling me to put this boy in his place for looking and talking to me like he was, I felt oddly possessive. The boy, whoever the Hell he was, could only be described as a monstrous beauty with his fierce features and seemingly strong looking build.  
And like a smack to the face, I finally noticed his scent. I clearly felt my brows knit together in confusion, and without even thinking, my feet moved on their own towards him. He just continued to glare at me until I suddenly grabbed the collar of his shirt and jerked him to his feet.  
"What the fuck are you doing?" He snarled as I brought my nose close to him and sniffed to make sure my senses weren't fooling me. "Back off!" He snapped, roughly pushing me back.  
"....What the Hell?" I mumbled, not even trying to hide my confusion.  
"The fuck is your problem?!" He growled, standing tense as if he was ready to fight.  
"You're an Omega?" The intensity of his glare grew.  
"And? You're a damn Alpha."  
"But look at you!" I gestured to him, seeing how he clearly stood taller than me. Hell, he had to be around Iwaizumi's height and looked to be just as broad. "You're huge!" He seemed to be taken back, not expecting my reaction. Omegas by default were the weakest in a pack, but this boy was larger than me in every aspect and looked like an Alpha or a Beta at least. "Even male Omegas are small, but Jesus, you're almost six foot!"  
"So what?" He snarled.  
" _'So'_ , how the Hell are you an Omega?"  
"Are you an idiot?" He questioned while literally looking down at me. Then, out of curiosity, I shoved him back. "What the fuck?!" He shouted, only stumbling back a few steps.  
"What the fuck...." I mumbled. Being an Alpha, even barely doing something had some force behind it. He was supposed to be an Omega, but again, it was as if his body wasn't. With how much power I put into the shove, he should have been sent flying if he was an Omega.  
"What the Hell's your problem?!" He snarled, standing incredibly close to me and seeming to challenge me. "Are you asking for a fight?!" Looking up at him, I wasn't scared in the slightest, rather, I was perplexed. His scent screamed Omega, but everything else seemed to deny it....  
"How strong are you?" I asked, seeing his expression change to confusion for a brief second.  
"The fuck kind of question is that?"  
"You're not using scent suppressants, are you?" And without giving him time to answer, I grabbed his shirt collar again and pulled him down to my level. Yanking his shirt to the side to expose his shoulder, I put my nose against his skin. But no matter what, it seemed, his scent told me he was an Omega.  
"Get the fuck off of me!" He growled, pushing me back with enough force to make me fall flat on my ass. "Are you insane?!" Looking up at him as I sat in the grass, I felt my eyes go wide. Everything-including his temperament-defied all common logic.  
"I want to claim you." The words just came out of my mouth without me even thinking. His shoulders tensed even more than before and the tips of his ears turned pink.  
"What?" He said lowly as if he hadn't heard me. Furrowing my brows, I could hardly believe what I had said myself, but the strange feeling of possessiveness made me think the slip of the tongue were honest words.  
"I want to claim you." I repeated, speaking clearly, and there was no doubt he heard me that time as his ears went red. Despite the ferocious look on his face, it was actually kind of cute how his ears were changing colors. "I'm Hoshifuyu, Tsuki, an Alpha from the Black Panthers Pack, and I want to claim you."  
"What the fuck...." He mumbled, looking down at me like I was crazy. "No." And then, without another word, he walked off as if I was just some insane person to be ignored.  
Simply watching him leave, I was hardly able to fathom it myself. I mean, the blond was a complete stranger and some sort of freakish Omega, but I still felt like I wanted to claim him.

~  
The next day, I went to go look for him again during free period. Since I had last seen him by the volleyball gym with a volleyball, it was highly likely that he'd be there again. Looking around the corner where I had met him, I didn't see anyone, and the exploded volleyball was gone now.  
Checking behind the gym, I still didn't see anything. Clicking my tongue, I then went to look inside. Quietly sliding open the door, I smelt various scents-mainly sweat and wolves. Hearing a loud smack, I looked up in the direction of one of the nets and managed to see the blond landing after spiking a ball from a tall, red piece of equipment that was already reloading with a new volleyball.  
The ball he had hit smacked the opposite wall as he took a few large steps back to ready for another spike. He seemed extremely focused on his training, while I, however, was finding myself focused on his back. He was now wearing a sleeveless, light grey undershirt that was skin tight and didn't do anything in hiding the amount of muscle that was defined on his back.  
To add to my own confusion as to why I wanted to claim him, I felt a strange heat the longer I stared at his muscles rolling under his skin as he moved. Right before he jumped to spike another ball, though, he froze and slowly looked over his shoulder.  
"What the fuck are you doing in here?" He asked while glaring at me.  
"I," Clearing my throat, I was perplexed as to why I couldn't look away. "I was looking for you."  
"Here I am. Now leave."  
"What's your name."  
"...." He went quiet, then turned away as if he was ignoring me.  
"Okay, what pack are you from?" Closing the gym door behind me, I watched as he stepped back to retry the spike. And like the first question, he didn't answer. My eyes traveled down his spine, seeing how he looked without the school uniform on. Hell, even the way the basketball shorts hung a little loosely on his hips seemed to be doing something to me.  
Shaking my head, I tried to focus. Hearing another smack, another ball was sent flying to the other side at a rather high speed.  
"You know, I can make you answer me." I said, causing him to look back at me again as I dropped my backpack onto the ground by the door. "You're still an Omega, even if you're a weird one, and I'm an Alpha. So, de facto, I can make you answer." Rolling up my jacket sleeves, I evilly smirked. "But the problem is, will I have to get violent?"  
"Are all of the Panther Alphas as strange as you?" I shrugged, but found myself staring at his abs when he turned around. Just looking at him, I would assume he was a Beta or an Alpha, but as I've checked over and over again, he was an Omega. In all honesty, I had never seen or heard of an Omega like him.  
"So, am I going to have to use my status against you?"  
"I've fought Alphas." He said in a matter-of-fact tone.  
"I bet." Still smirking, I unconsciously licked my lips hungrily. "I bet quite a few Alphas have picked a fight with you. You're a big Omega-you've got a presence. Plus, it's Alpha nature to dominate potential rivals, and you're like the embodiment of the worst kind of rival." His golden eyes continued to glare at me as I stepped towards him.  
"Is this you trying to dominate me?" He asked.  
"You know, it sounds kind of dirty when you say it like that." My comment caused his glare to deepen and the tips of his ears to turn pink. "But, no-I'm trying to claim you, and I can do that the nice way where you agree to it, or I can do it the violent way and make you bend to my will." His entire body seemed to tense as he took a step back, sensing the dangerous air I was putting off.  
"You can try, but it won't work." He snarled. "You're just a young Alpha, you don't have the same power as a real one."  
"True, but even a young Delta can make an Omega submit." I stated, standing a few feet away from him. "This is your last chance to answer me of your own free will." To add emphasis, I showed him my wolf eyes. Their color didn't change, but they began to glow as my sclera turned a pitch black. "Come on, what's your name?"  
By default, his own golden eyes began to glow as a growl came rumbling from deep within his chest. His sclera remained white since only Alphas had black around their irises.  
"Fuck off." He snarled, his tense body slowly shifting as if he were prepared to fight.  
"Why's it such a big deal to tell me? You dislike me that much?" Raising my chin to be parallel with the ground, I looked the Omega in the eye. "But I have to warn you, I'm nothing like those other Alphas." I said while fully releasing my Alpha presence.  
The Omega flinched and took a cautious step back as his growl got louder. If he had been in his wolf form, there was no doubt that his fur would be bristled and his hackles raised. Despite everything, though, he wasn't scared. I couldn't smell any trace of fear on him, meaning his actions were only because he was aware of the danger I possessed.  
Observing him, I honestly didn't want to force him, I just wanted to claim him. Rolling my eyes, I sighed and ran a hand through my hair.  
"Okay, how about this," I began. "If I can't get your name by the end of the week, I'll leave you alone." His growling calmed, but his stance didn't change. "I won't ask to claim you." Raising my hands as I backed off, I returned my eyes to normal. "Hell, I won't even talk to you." I added while picking up my backpack and tossing it onto my shoulder.  
"And if you do?" He questioned while still glaring at me. Smirking, I answered honestly.  
"You'll be seeing so much of me that you'll be begging for fucking mercy. You won't be able to get rid of me." Then, leaving the gym, I headed back towards the main building to return to class.

~  
It wasn't until I was busy doing my homework when it finally hit me. And by _'it'_ , I mean the realization as to why I was so bent on getting that omega.  
I completely froze, even dropped my pencil, creating a little mark on my paper from the lead. I felt my eye twitch as the thought struck me as to what the cause of my confusing actions may be.  
 _'Oh, my God.... Am I attracted to him?'_ Shaking my head, I rose from my seat, ignoring my homework, and began to pace back and forth in my room. _'No, no, no, no, that can't be it....can it?'_ Placing one hand on my hip, I put the other on my chin as I thought. _'Nah, I can't be attracted to him, I mean, I've never been attracted to anyone. But then again, I've never encountered someone like him-maybe he just happens to be my type?'_ I shook my head again.  
_'What the Hell, do I even have a type? Hold on, can I even be attracted to someone I don't even know? I mean, I met him yesterday and I don't even know his name.'_ Groaning, I turned towards my bed and fell face first into it. First off, I had all of the stress from the pack merging coming up and the horrifying fact that I might have to get married. Now, I have this freak omega messing with my head on top of everything else.


	4. But Only You

"Hageshi?" I questioned, following the blond down the hall with my hands in my pockets. I happened to see him and didn't dare pass up my chance.  
"What?" He glared at me.  
"Your name. Is it Hageshi?"  
"No." And he turned back around to continue walking. It was the beginning of a free period, so the hall was empty, save for a teacher heading to the staff room.  
"Yasei?"  
"No." He growled. Furrowing my brows, I looked him over. He had a bag on his back, but there was no name tag in sight.  
"....Aito?" The blond ignored me and didn't say _yes_ or _no_ , but from how he kept walking, I assumed it was another _no_. "Akio? Akira? Daichi? Daiki? Daisuke? Eiichi? Eiji? Eito? Fumihiro? Hansuke? Haruki? Hibiki? Hideo?" I paused, watching his body language.  
"No? Okay, how about Hikaru? Hiroaki? Hirohito? Hiromichi? Hiromitsu? Hironori? Hiroshi? Hiroto? Hiroyuki? Hisoa? Hisashi? Hisato? Hitomu? Hitoshi? Hyousuke?"  
"NO! Now leave me the fuck alone!" He spun on his heel, roaring at me with irritation clearly on his face as his golden eyes were glaring at me.  
"Ichiro?" I rose a brow, and he growled while balling his hands into fists. Snarling, he stormed off and I let him. I needed more time to think of more names....  
~  
"Ikki?" I asked while plopping down next to him at lunch. He was eating by himself in an empty classroom, so it was the perfect time to poke and prod for a name.  
"Fuck. Off." He snarled.  
"Mm, how about Itsuki? Itsuo?" I laced my fingers together behind my head while watching him grumpily chew on his fried chicken. "Izumi? Katsumi? Kazue? Kazumi? Kenzou? Kiyoshi? Kobe? Koji? Kosuke? Kouichi? Mitsue? Mizuki? Noaki? Naozumi? Natsuo? Noritaka? Any of those?" He just gave me his signature glare and I clicked my tongue.  
"Raiden? Reji? Ren? Riichi? Ryuu? Saburo? Sachihiro? Seiichi? Shunsuke? Shusuke? Sora? Souji? Subaru? Tadaaki? Tadashi? Taichi? Takahiro? Tanaka? Tatsuo? Tatsuya? Tetsu? Tomiichi? Tomo? Tomohiro? Tomomi? Toshiro? Tsukiya?" The expression on his face showed nothing but irritation and even anger. Oh, boy. I was annoying the Hell out of him.  
Good. Then he might tell me his name to shut me up.  
"All right." I cleared my throat, racking my brain for more names. "Yamato? Yasahiro? Yo? Yokuto? Yoshi? Yoshiaki? Yoshihiro? Yoshiki? Yoshimi? Yoshio? Yosuke? Yukio? Yuu?"  
"Are you done yet?" He snarled.  
"For now. Until I can think of more names." I sighed while leaning forward and resting my elbows onto my knees. "It would be a lot easier if you just told me."  
"No."  
"Damn it."  
~  
Grumbling under my breath as I was walking through the woods behind the school, I was upset that all the names I had thought of where wrong. Heading down a hardly noticeable path I had been walking to home on since I started high school, I shoved my hands into my pants pockets while thinking of other names to use tomorrow.  
A few yards past the treeline, however, my ear twitched as I heard what sounded like a heavy fist hitting flesh. Glaring in the direction it came from, I then heard a scuffle ensue and I turned back towards the path to head home. Not really caring about some people getting into a fight, I focused on names.  
However, not but two seconds after I turned away, I heard a familiar, deep growl just before another fist made contact. My back went straight as I looked in the direction of the noises. Thinking my ears may have played a trick, I listened closely.  
No, it was no mistake. It sounded like the same growl the blond male was always giving me. Running, I dodged around trees and lept over bushes to quickly get to the scene of the fight. Breaking into a small clearing, I saw two alphas and three betas surrounding someone while relentlessly kicking and punching. There were more people knocked out and bloody on the ground, but my focus was on the one getting his ass kicked.  
Taking in a deep breath, I confirmed that the Omegan scent was indeed the blond boy's and I felt my eyes glow and turn black. My jaws had a dull ache as my teeth elongated and sharpened into dangerous fangs.  
With a rage I had never felt before, I opened my mouth and let out a bestial roar that sent the birds in the trees flying. Balling my hands into fists, I heard my knuckles popping before I flexed my claws. Everyone in the clearing jerked their head up, their eyes all glowing as they looked wide-eyed at me.  
"Holy shit, isn't that-"  
"Alpha Tsuki....?" One of them mumbled, keeping quiet. Growling a warning, I walked further into the clearing, baring my teeth like a rabid animal. My Alpha presence was causing the Betas to squirm and the Alphas even looked on edge as I neared them.  
"Back off." I snarled, shocking them all.  
"What?"  
"Back. Off." My voice was dangerously low, venom lacing into my words as I glared at them.  
"L-Look, this doesn't concern you, Hoshifuyu." The brunette Alpha said, speaking with disrespect by not addressing my status and using my last name.  
"Dude, she's a Panther! What are you doing?" A black haired Beta grabbed the brunette Alpha's arm while hissing his words quietly.  
"So what? Being a Panther doesn't make her strong, have you seen the others?" He scoffed. "I bet it's all just an intimidation show that makes it seem as if they're strong." The brunette Alpha then shook the Beta's hand off of his arm. "I, Alpha Hisashi, challenge Alpha Tsuki!" He stated clearly.  
"What the fuck are you doing?!" The other Alpha looked at the brunette like he was insane.  
"Think about it, there's only one of her and she's a female. What could she possibly be capable o-"  
"I accept." I growled, rolling my shoulders to let my backpack fall to the ground. Taking off my jacket, I dropped it onto my bag and stretched my neck. "Is it just you, or everyone?"  
"Everyone." The brunette Alpha replied with some backbone. Glancing to the blond Omega laying bloodied and bruised on the ground, I looked back to the Alphas and Betas.  
"Good." My voice was slightly deeper as my skin prickled with fur. Hearing my bones popping and grinding as they shifted into a stronger form, I held my head as I grunted, feeling the searing heat of my skull shifting and my muscles reforming to match my changing skeleton. My clothes soon became too small and began to rip at the seams as the other wolves watched. Not many people at school had actually seen my beast form, and the ones that had kept it to themselves out of fear.  
Slightly panting as I stood to my new height, I felt the remnants of my clothes fall to the ground. My eyes glowed with such furiosity while the white of my eyes was completely black. The power in my limbs was clearly visible as the claws on my paws dug into the soft dirt beneath me.  
Shaking out my mane, I bared my teeth while growling and flexing my claws. However, with the shift came the overwhelming presence of an Alpha and danger, causing the wolves that were getting the guts to challenge me to give off the suffocating scent of fear. Letting out a roar similar to the one I had given upon my entrance, I could hear it echoing through the forest and watched as the Betas ran away with their tails tucked between their legs.  
Licking my teeth with a sadistic grin, I took a step forward.  
"Who's first?" I questioned the two Alphas, but they turned and ran after the Betas. Clicking my tongue at them, I let my shoulders loosely drop. "Fucking weaklings." I mumbled before turning to the Omega panting on the ground. Shifting back into my human form, I tied my jacket around my waist for cover and held my backpack to my chest to hide my breasts.  
"Hey, Omega!" Patting his cheek as I crouched down next to him. "Hey!" He grumbled with furrowed brows as he stirred, being covered in cuts and bruises. I guess he was okay with an Alpha one-on-one or maybe one-on-two, but to be ganged up on like that, he definitely stood no chance. "I guess you really _are_ an Omega...." I said offhandedly while looking at his face.  
"Fuck off." He snarled while squinting his eyes open. He groaned from the sunlight, blocking it with one arm.  
"Well, I can see that you're healing. You might want to get up before they come back with an after-school teacher. I won't get in trouble being an Alpha, but you, on the other hand, are a completely different story." Standing up, I held out a hand to him to help him to his feet.  
He grumbled something under his breath before taking my hand. Pulling him up, I then rose a brow.  
"....Are you naked?" He asked while looking down at me with furrowed brows as he held his head.  
"You're name wouldn't happen to be Keishin, would it?" I questioned and he sighed through his nose.


	5. Can Make Me Feel

Thursday morning, the air seemed to be different around school. As soon as I walked in, my surroundings seemed electrified. I felt eyes on me and I glared at anyone I caught staring, but the way they quietly looked at me pricked at my nerves. After second period, I could feel a silent growl growing in my chest as my agitation grew.  
Walking through the halls seemed to be the worst-there were more people freely staring while trying to stay out of my line of sight. I got the sensation that I was a beast in a zoo or a subject under the microscope with how everyone was going quiet when they saw me. And whenever I left their field of vision, they began to whisper.  
My nose would twitch into a snarl between classes, and I was so irritated that I nearly forgot about trying to get the blond boy's name. However, I managed to remember by free period. Finding him in the male volleyball gym practicing by himself again, I let the door audible close behind me.  
"Why can't you just leave me the fuck alone?" He snarled while glaring down at me. Ignoring him, I looked him over and saw that most of his wounds were healed and gone, but there were still noticeable bruises here and there.  
"You know, I wasn't going to chase those wolves down to save your male pride or whatever, but now....I'm going to kill them." I growled, balling my hands into fists.  
"Like I give a fuck." He huffed. "Don't know why you would, though." He then turned to look at the net as a ball was ready for him the spike.  
"Because I'm trying to claim you, that's why. It's in Alpha nature to protect what's their's."  
"Like Hell will I be yours."  
"Look, I'm in no mood for your defiance, pup." I snapped while pointing at him. He seemed to catch the tone in my voice as he looked over his shoulder at me. "I'll be back in fifteen minutes and I _will_ get your name." My voice was stern before I turned on my heel and slammed the gym door open. I was too focused on finding those wolves that I didn't close the door back.  
When I did find them, (It only took around five minutes to sniff them out.) they were hanging out in an empty classroom with some X demons. Standing in the doorway, I looked over the wolves and frowned. It only took a second for them to pick up on my presence, so they were quick to get to their feet if they were weren't already standing.  
"A-Alpha Tsuki!" One of the Betas stammered. Not looking away from them, I closed the door behind me slowly before locking it. There was an audible click in the silent room as even the demons looked terrified.  
"What do you want?" The brunette Alpha's voice wavered.  
"You know exactly what I want." I replied, speaking with an eerily calm tone that sent chills up the demons' and the Betas' spines. "You two, did you have anything to do with yesterday?" I questioned, my eyes drifting to the two demons. A look of confusion flashed in their eyes just before they quickly shook their heads. "Then don't butt in."  
Letting my backpack hit the ground, I then slipped off my jacket. Looking back at the wolves, I raised my chin while grabbing a band from my wrist and putting my hair back into a messy bun to get it out of the way.  
"So, we can do this one of two ways." I began. "We can either go one at a time, or I can destroy all of you at once. You have five seconds to decide."  
"What the Hell are you talking about?! What did we do?" A Beta took a step back.  
"One." Was all that I said in return.  
"Look, that Omega started it, I swear!" The black haired Alpha waved a hand while looking at me.  
"Two." Popping my knuckles, I gauged their levels of fear based on scent as I let my Alpha presence leak out.  
"Alpha Tsuki, come on, we-we were drug into it! We didn't have a choice!" The Beta farthest from me was visibly sweating and raising his hands.  
"Three." Ignoring them, I continued to count.  
"Our packs have peace treaties!" The brunette Alpha pointed at me.  
"Four." Rolling my shoulders, I let my eyes glow, causing theirs to follow suit. "And if you paid attention, that treaty only states that we won't invade each other's land. Five." Smirking sadistically, I jumped over the teacher's desk and tackled the nearest wolf to the ground. Within seconds, blood was flying and they where screaming while making for the door.  
They were pleading for mercy, but the only reply they received from me came in the forms of growls and snarls. I didn't differentiate between Beta or Alpha as my sharp teeth sunk into flesh. They did try to fight back, returning bites and hits-Hell, a few of them even managed to shift before I was attacking them.  
It was only a matter of seconds, a minute at most, before the wolves were all on the ground. I was pretty much covered in blood, especially on my face, neck, and knuckles, and very little of it was my own. When I stood in the middle of the room after it was all over, I looked over to the two demons.  
They were visibly shaking while clinging to each other in the back of the room. Licking my lips like a starving animal, I could taste the blood of the other wolves on my tongue. I found it bitter and I didn't like it one bit, but I found a primal satisfaction in how I had retained victory over the Alphas and Betas.  
"I-It's true...." One managed to say.  
"Shut up!" The other hissed. Glaring, I rose my chin while snarling.  
"What's fucking true?" The demons flinched from my growling voice. When they didn't answer immediately, I rose my voice. "What's fucking true?!" I nearly shouted.  
"Th-that you c-cl-claimed a-an o-omega!" And then it seemed to click. An Alpha claiming an Omega was't common practice, but it wasn't uncommon enough that it was a strange occurrence. However, with it being _me_ , it would explain why the other students were all weirdly looking at me and whispering.  
Glaring down at the bloody wolves, I twitched my lip up into a snarl before shooting the demons a deadly look.  
"I haven't claimed an Omega, you idiots." I begrudgingly said with honesty. I only had to leave out how I actually wanted to, though. Balling my hands into fists, I walked out of the room with a glare set firmly onto my face before heading to the bathroom to get cleaned up.


	6. This Way

I nearly forgot about the deal. I nearly forgot about it all as I saw the blond walking by through the window, but then it all came flooding back when I realized I was about to call out and wave to him.

It was Friday. It was Friday and I hadn't figured out his name. Growling to myself as I watched him walk by outside, glaring at Gods know what, and I knew that I had already screwed up. Thinking back on it now, I should have made a different deal. I was cocky and thought I would have somehow gotten his name by now, but it ended up being a lot harder than I thought. Plus, I'd be heading to the Alpha meet up over the weekend and spend pretty much my entire break getting 'acquainted' with the other young Alphas.

My shoulders slumped as I jerked my head away and shuffled in the opposite direction I had been heading. Glaring straight ahead while shoving my hands into my pockets, I couldn't help but get angry at myself. I had no idea why, but I found myself drawn to that Omega, but as my deal had stated, I had to leave him alone now.

Without even thinking, I spun on my heel and slammed my head against the wall. The sound of my head crashing against the cold surface echoed in the hall and it took a second for me to realize I had dented a locker with my forehead. Growling audibly, I felt another type of anger with myself.

I was an Alpha- _an **ALPHA**!_\- and I couldn't even claim a single Omega. Taking a deep breath, I stood straight up and walked away from the broken locker door. Hopefully the shit-storm over Spring Break will keep me from thinking about that blond wolf.

At lunch, I plopped down on a bench outside somewhat near the male volleyball gym. I had a box of juice from a vending machine and silently drank while leaning back and looking up at the sky. A small cloud was lazily passing by overhead and I could hear a bird in the nearby tree. Sighing through my nose, I rested one of my elbows onto the back of the bench.

"What do you want?" I reflexively growled, smelling a familiar scent.

"Kyoutani." His rough voice quickly said.

"What?" Raising a brow as I lowered my head to look at him, I saw the blond standing there with his hands in his pockets as he was averting his eyes to his left.

"My name." He then locked eyes with me. "Kyoutani. Kyoutani, Kentarou." His everlasting glaring face tilted down, making his look seem even darker. My ears perked up as my eyes widened.

"...." The juice box fell to the ground as my jaw hung open in pure surprise. He was actually telling me his name. _He_ was actually telling me _his name_! Unable to control it, a huge grin broke out onto my face and I launched myself off of the bench.

"Oh, my Gods! You're gonna let me claim you?!" I nearly shouted while almost tackling the Omega. His immediate response was to start struggling and growling as he stumbled back a few steps to keep from falling.

"No! Get the fuck off!" He snarled, but couldn't pull me off because his hands had still been in his pockets when I had latched on, so his arms were pinned to his sides by my legs as my arms were around his neck.

"Come on! You gave me your name! Just let me claim you!" I continued to pester him while rubbing my cheek onto his, inadvertently transferring my Alpha scent onto his skin.

"Get. The. Fuck. Off. Now." He deeply growled while still struggling to get an arm free.

"Look, I can protect you if those other fucking weaklings try anything again." I stated, completely ignoring his protests. "Just let me claim you- you're a freak Omega anyways, so it should be fine!"

"I said no!" He nearly shouted and I pulled my head back to look him in the eye. Kyoutani's expression was almost scary with how much he was glaring and baring his sharp teeth. Sighing through my nose, I clenched my jaw.

"Why not?" I questioned while not looking away from his sharp, golden eyes. He blinked and I could see his own jaw clenching before he spoke.

"I hate all Alpha's but my own." Kyoutani's voice was extremely calm, terrifyingly so.

"Then why the Hell did you give me your name?" I snarled lowly, feeling a strange sense of pain. However, the pain wasn't physical in any way, I was certain, but something in my head said something _'hurt'_.

"You-" He sort of cut himself off while looking off to the side. "....I don't like owing anybody anything. You wanted my name, so I made us even."

"Owe me? What, you mean with those fucking weaklings? All I did was-" The look he had made me stop talking. Sighing, I rolled my eyes and shrugged. "Whatever. Fine." Standing on my own feet, I crossed my arms. "But now that I have your name, I'm not going to back off."

"What else could you possibly annoy me with?" He snarled. "You don't have to keep asking for my name."

"True, but I still want to claim you." I stated, causing him to huff and roll his eyes as he turned on his heel. Smirking, I just let him leave, watching as his broad shoulders hung and his head was tilted down.


	7. Don't Look At Me

"I'm not wearing it." I clearly said as my mother held up the kimono she had picked out. Her smile fell, but her eyes still glittered with determination.

"Tsuki, you have to."

"No I don't. I'll wear a hakama." Putting my toothbrush and toothpaste into a bag, I walked around my mother to my suitcase.

"The Alphas said the females were to wear kimonos and the males were to wear hakamas, and honey, you're female."

"Says who?" I shot back.

"Says you." Mom retorted. "If you identified otherwise, you would have said something. Now, get changed before the car comes to pick you up."

"And if I don't put it on?" She rose a brow at my words, wondering if I was really pushing it with her.

"Tsuki, you may be an Alpha, but I am still your mother. If you really want to challenge me, just say so." And the glint in her eyes told me it would be better to just obey. Glaring as I let out a huff of air through my nose, I took the kimono from her and shut my door. Listening as I heard her footsteps walk away, I smirked to myself. Tossing the kimono to the side, I finished packing up.

Hearing the car pulling up outside, I devilishly grinned at it from my bedroom window. Grabbing my things, I bolted out of the house and ran to the car.

"Where's your kimono?" I heard my mother shout as I went through the front door. "Oi!" But I was already sliding into the backseat as the displeased looking woman stepped out onto the porch. As I had explained, she was a tiny terror when she wanted to be and I did not want to be on the receiving end of her temper.

Calmly sitting in the car, I turned my attention to the window and watched the scenery pass by. Kaneki would already be wherever it was that we were holding this meeting since he would have left with his parents, and Yuki was more than likely on his way there as well. Iwaizumi would be in the same boat at Kaneki since he was also an Alpha's son, and I had no idea about the three other young Alphas in his pack.

Clenching my jaw, I felt on edge while knowing that this whole ordeal will literally be me interacting with complete strangers and people I disliked. Sighing with irritation, I rested my chin into the palm of my hand. Simply staying that way as my mind was clouded with thoughts, hours passed before the car slowed to a halt outside a traditional Japanese looking home. It was large like a mansion, so it was safe to assume it would house all of the Alphas fine.

Grumbling under my breath, I snatched up my suitcase and slammed the car door behind me. Walking up to the building, I entered the already open doors and saw my pack members standing there, waiting for me.

"Tsuki! Why aren't you dressed yet?" Niomi, the Alpha's wife, gasped.

"....Didn't have time."

"Oh, well, come on. I'll show you to your room so you can change. The Martial Griffins are all here already, so we're just waiting on you." She waved a hand at me to usher me over and began to drag me through the house as I carried my shoes. The tatami mats under my feet looked to have been made of bamboo, and the walls were a rather warm color. "Please, hurry." She smiled before pushing me into a room.

My jaw ticked with irritation and I tossed my suitcase onto the bed. Unzipping it, I felt my eye twitch. Somehow, Mom had stuffed my bag full of kimonos. Digging through it, however, I found at the very bottom a hakama. Looking to the ceiling, I silently thanked that temperamental woman for at least giving me something. Changing, I just left my hair down in it's somewhat messy appearance and left the room.

Alpha Niomi was waiting outside, but didn't really pay attention to what I was wearing as she grabbed my wrist and drug me through the halls while quietly mumbling.

"Oh, this is so exciting! Maybe my son will find a mate? Or maybe you will? You're our only female, so you might, but then we also have Yuki, and Kaneki is still also a likely candidate.... Oh, hopefully we can figure this out by the end of all this...." Her voice trailed off and not long after we entered a large, open area with one wall made of windows that showed a rather colorful and vibrant green garden.

"Ah, there they are." Alpha Kiba smiled as we entered the room. "Alpha Washitsume, this is our third young Alpha, Hoshifuyu, Tsuki. She is my Beta's daughter." My Alpha said while placing a friendly hand onto the other Alpha's shoulder. Kaneki and Yuki stood side by side in front of Alpha Washitsume, and they didn't bother to glance back at me as the other Alpha held his hand out to me. Taking it in greeting, our cheeks touched and he smiled down at me. I could see the resemblance he held with Iwaizumi, so there was no doubt that this man was his father.

"A pleasure to meet you, Tsuki." His dark eyes then turned to look towards a door and he waved his hand as Niomi put me in line next to Yuki. The first to walk in was Iwaizumi, looking stoic as he strode in with his head held high and his shoulders squared. Behind him was a taller Alpha, wearing a cool expression as he walked with his chin parallel with the floor.

Then, a female with her light brown hair done up in a bun with a pin stuck into it entered the room as a black haired female with her hair done in the same style was the last to walk in. They continued in a line before standing right in front of us, and I nearly smirked at how ridiculous it was to see Iwaizumi dressed the way he was. The other male rose a brow at me, more than likely wondering why I was looking the way I was. The two females wore matching kimonos in opposing colors as one wore a black kimono with red koi and the other wore a red kimono with black koi swimming all over the fabric.

As we stood in two lines in front of each other, Alpha Washitsume smiled and nodded to us.

"All right, go on and introduce yourselves." He said and Iwaizumi and I looked at each other since we stood face to face.

"Alpha Tsuki." He nodded his head at me while holding his hand out.

"Alpha Hajime." I replied as we greeted each other, surprising the Alphas on how we already knew one another.

"School." Iwaizumi simply replied at the raised eyebrows from the Alphas. As the others greeted each other, I immediately shot a glare at the other Alpha as he now stood in front of me.

"I'm Kiyoshi." He said while holding out his hand. The boy had chocolate brown hair and honey colored eyes, but he looked to be contemplating on how to view me.

"Tsuki." I nearly snarled while taking his arm a little roughly. As he looked down at me, he seemed a little surprised at my attitude. Putting our cheeks together, I felt a low growl rumble deep in my chest from the close proximity of the male. He was quick to pull back, but acted as if nothing happened. When the brunette female greeted me, she held a look of distaste in her eyes.

"Sakura." She stated.

"Tsuki." I growled low. She was quick to get through with me and the black haired female just calmly stared me in the eye.

"Misaki." Her painted red lips curled up into a smile as her eyes glittered. She had a set of dimples in her smile, and I just flatly looked at her.

"Tsuki." I said once more before she placed her cheek against mine.

"I've heard of you, but seeing you....you're nothing like I imagined." Her voice was a low whisper as her breath caressed my ear. When she pulled back with that smile still on her face, I narrowed my eyes a fraction at her. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

Once everyone had been introduced to one another, we were all sat down for dinner as our food was brought in on trays. Sitting far away from everyone else, I began to dig into my food, not caring how I looked. The male from the other pack didn't catch my interest whatsoever, so I didn't even bother.

"From the stories," The black haired female began as she sat in front of me. "I imagined you to be more brute-ish and ugly."

"So?" I felt my lip twitch up into a snarl. "Why would I care?"

"Mm, I didn't think you would. I was merely trying to start a conversation. But, as I was saying, you're not like I imagined." She softly smiled while looking down at her food. "No one ever mentions how beautiful you actually are." Nearly choking from how unexpected her words were, I had to pound a fist onto my chest to breath again.

"What?" I said lowly as she chuckled and covered her mouth.

"I'm sorry if I surprised you, but I can't help but be honest. Even if your hair is a mess and your clothes belong on a male, you're beautiful." Her cheeks dusted pink as she averted her eyes. "I was a bit surprised to learn that you were Alpha Tsuki. So," And her amber eyes looked back at me. "do you wish to pursue Alpha Kiyoshi or Alpha Hajime?"

"Neither." I quickly said, returning to my food.

"Why?"

"Not interested." I stated, and I felt a hand on my knee. My eyes snapped up to look, seeing the dark haired female leaning a little over her tray as she had a hand on my knee.

"Then, perhaps, would you prefer to pursue me? Alpha Kaneki and Alpha Yuki are too tamed for my tastes, but you...." Her eyes wandered over me and I felt the hair on the back of my neck stand on end with unease. "Oh, you're perfect. I can practically see your wolf constantly ghosting over you as if you were about to turn at any second." She sensually licked her blood red lips as her hand on my knee ventured a little higher. "I shiver every time I look at you and see you glaring."

Grabbing her wrist before her hand went past my mid-thigh, I gave her a dangerous look while taking her hand off of me. My grip on her had her frozen as she continued to look into my eyes. My lip curled up into a snarl as I felt my teeth sharpening.

"Don't. Ever. Touch. Me." I growled as my Alpha presence grew, alerting the other Alphas in the room.

"You don't scare me." She whispered to where only I would hear. "You're just making me feel all hot with the way you're looking at me."

"Tsuki." There was a warning tone in the voice that called me, but red was creeping into my vision with how irritating this girl was.

"Go on, do it." She whispered while licking her top lip. "Dominate me, Alpha." Growling, my grip on her wrist tightened to the point where she was wincing and I threw her down hard onto the tatami mats. My other hand ended up around her throat as I pinned her down.

"Is this what you want?" I snarled, my eyes glowing as my sclera turned black. My claws dug into her skin, and by the look in her now glowing eyes, she was actually terrified.

"Alpha Tsuki!" A deep voice shouted as the black haired girl's face was changing colors, her nails digging into the wrist over her throat while she was trying to get air into her lungs. A sudden weight came crashing into me and I was snarling as we rolled on the floor. Strong arms wrapped under my armpits as hands were placed onto the back of my head, holding me back as I tried to jump back at the girl. "Alpha Tsuki! Get a hold of yourself!" I heard a snarl from behind me as the other young Alphas were helping the girl up. Her wrist looked broken, but it'd heal, and there was a red mark on her neck where my hand was and bleeding punctures from my claws.

Growling, I didn't fight the Alpha holding me back and only continued to glare at the girl. The glowing of my eyes and the mere presence of the danger I posed had the other young Alphas' eyes glowing as well.

"I apologize for this, Alpha Washitsume." I heard my Alpha saying, a tone laced in his voice that was hard to pick up. "I was hoping Tsuki would keep her temper in check." Alpha Kiba then looked at me with a dangerous glint in his eyes as he was surely displeased with me.

"Don't worry, it was bound to happen." The other Alpha chuckled while waving his hand. "Though, I had assumed it would have happened between the males." Watching as Misaki was taken out of the room, Iwaizume's father then turned to look at me. "You can let her go now, Hajime." I felt some hesitation before the arms released me and I shot a glare over my shoulder. Iwaizumi, along with the Alphas, had been the only ones without their eyes glowing.

"Now, how about dessert?" A smiling woman clapped her hands together, and since she was the female Alpha of the Martial Griffins, it was safe to assume that she was Iwaizumi's mother.


	8. With Those Diamond Eyes

After that night, Alpha Kiba's temper with me was short and Misaki continued to speak to me. However, she kept her hands to herself and knew when to back off, but there were times that she drove that red to my vision and Iwaizumi had to grab me before I lept at her and ripped her throat out. Apparently, that girl had some sort of fetish with dangerous looking or beast-like people, which was why she wouldn't leave me alone.

Alpha Washitsume, for some reason, was the complete opposite and seemed to take a shine to me. He was always giving me a smile whenever I glanced at him, and he even asked me a few questions about myself that I had to answer or I'd be rude to an Alpha. (And that would be the stupidest thing I could ever do, being only equivalent to jumping off of a high bridge.)

"Why do I have to babysit you?" Iwaizumi said as I was crouched in the garden and drawing in the dirt with my finger.

"You don't, just let me kill her."

"Alpha Tsuki." He said sharply, causing my brows to lower as I glared at the ground. "Our packs are merging. If you do any more to harm Alpha Misaki or one of the other Alphas, you may cause a war to arise after we've had all these years of peace."

"Well, it's not like I'm going to be forced to marry her or what's-his-pompous-face."

"I don't doubt that after these few days." He sighed. "You've made it quite clear that you'd be a bad option for the Alphas to choose. Sakura or Misaki will probably marry Kaneki or Yuki."

"Three down, four to go." I grumbled. "Can I go home yet?" Wondering out loud, I saw a bumble bee buzzing in the flowers and Kyoutani's face popped up in my head. Sighing with irritation, I put my cheek in one of my hands.

"We only have a few days left, you can handle it....I hope." Iwaizumi chuckled as he sat on the edge of the porch behind me.

"Don't mock me." I growled lowly.

"It's not my fault you're pouting in the garden, so don't get short with me. You're in the clear of the marriage, so why don't you stay holed up in your room until this is all over?"

"I'm not pouting!" I snapped while looking over my shoulder.

"You're mood says otherwise." He stated. "And," He leaned forward while resting his elbows on his knees. "I think I know why you've been more temperamental than usual."

"I'm not." I growled while narrowing my eyes. Iwaizumi ignored me while looking right at me.

"Before we came here for Spring Break, I heard a rumor about you from my team." My glare hardened as he continued. "I took it as nothing more than a rumor at the time, but you being so moody made it seem possible. Did you claim an Omega?" Iwaizumi asked.

"No." I sharply replied. "Those are nothing but rumors started by some weaklings."

"And why would they start them?" He pressed, looking slightly skeptical. Turning back around to watch the bee, I crossed my arms.

"I saved an Omega from them."

"Why?" There was a slight hint of surprise in his voice.

"....I don't know. I was in a bad mood and they were the perfect excuse to vent." I lied. If Iwaizumi knew I wasn't telling the truth, he didn't let on to it.

"You know, it wouldn't be a problem if you had claimed an Omega, but that would have created some difficulties if you were here without them." He stated, knowing that an Omega claimed by an Alpha was basically their property and an Alpha's instinct was to always protect the Omega. This simple fact would be a completely reasonable excuse as to why I was so on edge-only, I hadn't claimed anyone.

"Well, I didn't." I grumbled. "And I'm just as crabby as I usually am."

"We both know that's a lie."

"Whatever helps you sleep at night." I popped off.

"Then, 'O' Wise Alpha Tsuki, tell me why you're crouched in the garden and watching a bee." Iwaizumi questioned. Clenching my jaw, I shrugged.

"Bored."

"....Are you, perhaps, missing someone?"

"No." I said a little too quickly, and I knew I was lying through my teeth. My personality may be violent and stand-offish, but since I had arrived here, I couldn't help but think about getting back and just being in the presence of that damn Omega the entire time. I didn't quite know what was going on myself, but I had an inkling that I may just really be attracted to Kyoutani, though I was beginning to think my wolf half was having different ideas about the whole matter. I mean, within seconds of meeting him, I had already felt so possessive....

"No? Not at all?" Looking over my shoulder, I saw him sitting there with a raised brow.

"My parents." Replying, I gave him that answer so that he'd get off of my back. He rolled his eyes in disbelief, but took the answer all the same.

~

The last few days sort of passed in a blur of irritation and grumbling, and I even managed to go the entire time without wearing a kimono. However, as if giving a parting gift I never wanted, Misaki winked at me and said that she'd find me at school as I was leaving. Biting my tongue, I just got into the car and didn't look back to avoid seeing that annoying girl again.

At home, my parents were rather happy to see me, but didn't talk to me for more than an hour to let me rest after the long trip back. Just dropping my things to the floor, I sighed with relief as I fell into my bad face first.

"The world fucking hates me...." I grumbled before letting myself drift off to sleep.


	9. For I Will Be Lost

Back at school, it seemed as if nothing had ever happened and things went on as they normally did. During lunch, I sought out the angry blond and found him eating under a tree outside. Smirking as I went over, I plopped down next to him, not caring how my shoulder hit his arm.

"What the fuck do you want?" He growled without looking up at me.

"You to shut up and let me claim you." Kyoutani's golden eyes sharply looked at me.

"How many times do I have to say _no?_ " Shrugging, I leaned against the tree and just looked at him while calmly putting my hands behind my head. Watching how the leaves on the tree cast shadows over his tan skin as sunlight broke through in some places, I felt the urge to just reach out and touch him. It was as if my week surrounded by all of those Alphas made me believe that meeting this strange Omega had been my imagination and I had to confirm that he was real.

"Why don't you practice with the team?" Asking out of nowhere, I watched as his shoulders tensed. Kyoutani looked over his shoulder at me with a glare, then bit into his fried chicken roughly. "Is it because most of them are Martial Griffins?"

"No."

"Because you're an Omega?" The growl coming from his chest told me to stop asking, but pestering him seemed to be the only way to get him to talk. Smirking devilishly, I got an idea. Sitting up, I reached over his shoulder and snatched his chicken. "Fine, I'm taking this as payment for your silence." Biting into it as the blond whirled around and tackled me, I lightly laughed while grabbing his wrists as my back hit the grass.

He was glaring and snarling at me, clearly upset with whatever was bothering him and how his food was hanging from my mouth. Curling up my legs to where my feet where planted on his torso, I kicked him off and jumped to my feet. Pouncing on Kyoutani before he could get back up, I had him pinned with his wrists by his head.

"Get off." He growled, but I ignored him as he laid there, barely trying to get me off of him.

"This could be a porno for me." I heard a voice say as my head snapped up. My huge grin had dropped into a frown as I looked up at Misaki. As Kyoutani craned his neck to look, the paper package on the chicken in my mouth fell off and hit him in the face. "Oh, don't stop on my account." She smiled while crossing one arm across her body and held her chin with the other hand.

"What the fuck do you want, Kibara?" Kyoutani snarled, his chest vibrating with a growl.

"I came looking for Alpha Tsuki, to be honest, but seeing you two fooling around makes me want to join in." She bit her lower lip while eyeballing us. Biting through the fried chicken in my mouth, the rest of it fell and Kyoutani snatched it out of the air with his teeth to keep it from hitting the ground.

"We're not fooling around, we're fighting over food." I growled while chewing. "Clearly, you're too perverted to see that."

"I'm not perverted, I just have different tastes." She then crouched down in front of us while smiling. "Ken-chan, why don't you play with me like that?" She pouted.

"Fuck off, you harpy." Kyoutani snarled.

"Oh, you're giving me chills." She coyly smiled while raising her brows. "But, alas, you're not the only one for me anymore." Her amber eyes then focused on me. "Isn't that right, Alpha Tsuki?" She licked her lips hungrily. "Come on, play with me and forget about the Omega." Alpha Misaki reached out and grabbed my chin, making me look at her. Too bad for her, the moment I saw her, my anger had started to boil.

Leaping at her, I held her down with one hand before rearing back my fist to punch her. I managed to hit her once, causing her head to snap to the side as she groaned, but when I pulled back for a second hit, the Omega yanked me off of her. Snarling, I turned on him to get free.

Snapping my sharp teeth at him, he pulled back one arm to keep from getting bit, but he couldn't hold onto me with one arm and I broke free of his hold. Going back after the object of my anger, my eyes were glowing and I felt as if I might shapeshift just from how hot my veins ran.

A hand grabbed the back of my shirt, yanking me back hard enough to send me to the ground. Snarling, I jumped to my feet and turned my hazy vision towards the person that dared to interfere. The scent of an Omega filled my nose and my instincts were telling me to show the lower rank just who the Alpha was.

Glaring into a pair of glowing, golden eyes, my claws flexed and I could feel my fur prickling through my skin. The Omega was snarling at me, standing as if ready to fight and it was clear he was challenging me.

"Come on." I heard him say, but it sounded distant and far off from me due to the noise of blood rushing in my ears like a loud river. The Omega stepped back, watching me as I closely watched him. Then....he ran. He ran away from the school and towards the woods, making me completely forget about the groaning Alpha on the ground behind me as I gave chase.

As I followed, I could feel my body changing, but I didn't pay any mind to the pain as my red vision only focused on the black uniform running in front of me. Snarling as I began to run on all fours, I pounced at the Omega, but he jumped to the side at the last second and caused me to tumble into the tall patch of grass.

Growling while stalking out of the grass, my sharp claws dug into the earth beneath my paws. Looking around for the Omega, I saw him standing on the branch of a tree while glaring at me.

The Omega sighed while looking down at me, then glanced around as I crouched, ready to jump up and take him down. When he turned his attention back to me, he brought his arm up to his mouth after pulling back his sleeve.

"You better not have been lying...." He grumbled before biting himself. As I leapt at him, the scent of blood made my heart pound even faster, but my ears perked from whose blood it smelt like as I crashed into the Omega. Hitting the ground hard, the Omega had a hand in my fur, holding me back by my neck.

Though, as the smell of the Omega's blood was quickly being processed by my senses, I just stared down at the male that was glaring at me. The red that was clouding my vision was slowly clearing away and I recognized the Omega beneath my claws.

"Kyoutani...." I mumbled with confusion as my brows furrowed. "You fucking idiot!" I then shouted while grabbing his wrist that was still bleeding. "I could have killed you!" The blond just huffed as I looked at the bite on his forearm and I could hardly believe I had lost control like that. "Why did you interfere?"

"....We're merging. Kill that Alpha and we'd be at war." Pausing at his words, I saw him still glaring up at me.

"You're a Martial Griffin?" Questioning, I saw him nod slowly. "....Thanks." I said lowly before turning my attention back to his wrist. Calmly licking up the blood, my tongue slowly drug up his forearm as I shifted back. By the time my tongue reached the bite on his wrist, I was completely human looking and still straddling Kyoutani as I cleaned his wound and it began to heal. Feeling him tense up, I glanced back at his face.

"You should have waited to change back." His eyes were locked on mine and I could see that his ears were a bright, fiery red. He was staring so hard at my face that I was slightly confused at what he was getting at and tilted my head. "Clothes." Kyoutani said as he cleared his throat.

My eyes slowly widened before I quickly jumped off of him and ran behind a tree.

"What took you so long to fucking say something?!" I shouted.

"It's not my damn fault! You're the one that fucking lost control!" He yelled back at me.

"Whatever, just get back to school. I'll shift and run back home."

"You can't." Kyoutani replied with a matter-of-fact tone. "The humans will fucking see you-it's broad daylight, dumbass."

"....Shut up." I growled before something was thrown at me.

"Put that on, it'll work until you get to the office to call your parents." He said and I looked to see the uniform jacket in my hands. Sighing through my nose, I pulled the black material on over my arms and slid my hands through the sleeves. Buttoning up the jacket as far as I could, I had to deal with quite a bit of cleavage showing due to the size of my tits and my ass was nearly hanging out from the back. Though, all in all, I was covered enough to get to the office without having to be naked or in my wolf form.

"What about you?" I questioned while stepping out from behind the tree. "How are we going to explain this?"

"Kibara provoked you until you lost control, I saw what was happening and managed to get your damn attention before running around the fucking woods until you came back to your fucking senses." He rubbed the back of his neck while looking in the direction of the school.

"So....you're in the same pack as her?" I awkwardly said while combing my fingers through my hair and bringing it to the side to pull a leaf out.

"Not by-" And he cut himself off by clearing his throat when he looked at me. "Not by choice." His voice went lower as his ears were bright red again. Dropping the leaf onto the ground, I smirked at how Kyoutani had his eyes glued to my face to keep from looking down. "I've got to tell my Alpha....maybe he can do something about damn Kibara." He rubbed the back of his neck again before turning away to leave. A soft smile pulled at my lips while my agitated nerves calmed as the Omega's scent surrounded me.

Sighing through my nose, I held onto the bottom of the jacket to keep it from riding up and headed back towards school. Heads turned as I walked through the halls for obvious reasons, but my face remained stoic and unchanging. Making my way to the main office as quickly as I could, I tried to avoid as many people as possible, but it was quite difficult to do so because of how many there were in the halls.

Entering the office, the secretary took one look at me, frowning before closing her eyes and sighing. She grabbed the telephone on her desk and set it on the edge facing towards me.

"Call your parents first, then talk to the principal." She said flatly. Picking up the phone, I pushed the buttons for my father's cell rather than my mother's. My mother would have flipped while my father on the other hand would just be disappointed and somewhat upset.

"Hello?" His voice questioned when he finally answered. Clearing my throat, I stared down at the cradle of the phone.

"Hey, Dad....can you bring me some clothes?" I said, my voice coming out a fraction more timid than I had wanted it to.

"I'm not going to like the reason why, am I?" He asked flatly and I could just imagine him pinching the bridge of his nose. Looking at the secretary, I took a deep breath, secretly catching her faint scent. Thankfully, she was just an arachnid and I turned my back to her while covering the bottom of the phone as I whispered low.

"I sort of....lost control."

"What?!"

"I lost control. But it's okay-no one was really hurt."

"Please tell me you're not calling from detention." I heard him sigh.

"No, but I'm mostly naked in the office, so if you could hurry, that'd be great." I said quietly.

"What all do you need?"

"Everything...." There was a pause, than an audible sigh from the other end of the call.

"I'll be there as soon as I can. Don't say anything to your mother until this is all handled."

"I wouldn't dare." I replied before saying goodbye and hanging up. The secretary took back the phone without even looking at me and I stepped towards the principal's office. Sitting behind the desk was a Z class demon with curled horns. Long, black hair draped from its head like dark curtains and blood red eyes were looking down at some papers on the desk as glasses sat on the bridge of their nose. Its skin was a dark grey color, and their tail hung off the side of the chair while boredly curling and uncurling like a cat's.

"Sit." His deep voice commanded without looking up. His head was resting on his knuckles with his elbow on the arm of his throne-like chair while his eyes went across the papers in his other hand. Taking a seat, I tried to keep the jacket covering everything, but it rode up and my bare ass touched the chair.

"Now," The principal slowly looked up at me. "explain to me why you are wearing nothing but an Omega's uniform jacket." Pulling his glasses off, he calmly sat them on the desk on top of the papers.

"....A student provoked me until I lost control." I replied and his expression didn't change at all as he slightly lifted his chin.

"And the damage?" I felt like I was being scrutinized under his gaze.

"None."

"You're a werewolf, correct? I have a good number of your kind attending my school, so I know how to handle such a rowdy species as yours and others." I raised a brow at his words-was he going somewhere with this? "In all of my years working here, I have never seen an absence of destruction or even casualties after an Alpha lost control. Now, what is the damage?"

"None." Repeating, I shifted in the chair. "Someone interfered."

"Another Alpha?"

"....Omega." And there was finally a reaction from the man as his left brow rose. "They managed to get my attention and ran around the woods until I calmed down."

"Smart." The principal smirked. "And this Omega, he's from a different pack?" Nodding, the demon sat up straight while crossing his fingers in his lap as his elbows rested on the arms of his chair. "And the one you attacked?"

"Alpha Misaki....another Martial Griffin."

"Well, Miss Kibara certainly owes this Omega, now, doesn't she?" A little smiled played onto his grey lips. "You also need to thank this Omega." The demon pointed at me. "The scent of his blood is fresh in your mouth, yet he still gave you his jacket. Should I be congratulating Watari, Kunimi, or Hikui for the lack of much bloodshed?" My head sort of lowered when he mentioned the blood, but I actually hadn't bitten the blond, just cleaned up the mess.

"No...." I cleared my throat.

"No?"

"It wasn't any of them."

"....Kyoutani?" And there was a hint of shock in his voice. Looking at the principal, I saw his brows slightly furrowed. "You mean to tell me that boy actually interfered? And not only that, managed to think of a plan like that in a short amount of time?"

"Yes."

"Has Miss Kibara claimed him?" The demon questioned, trying to make sense of the situation.

"No." I quickly replied. "But...." My head sort of lowered for some odd reason as I looked away. "he's my friend, so he helped out." Mumbling, I fiddled with the hem on my sleeve. I couldn't mention how he had prevented a war during a merging-that was private business between the packs until it had been completed.

"I see." The principal said after a quiet pause. "I'll let you off with a warning, and send your....friend....my regards." Looking back at the demon, I saw a tiny, playful smirk on his lips. Furrowing my brows, I simply rose from the chair and headed towards the door. "Oh, and Miss Hoshifuyu," Glancing back over my shoulder, I saw the principal snap his fingers before the chair I had been sitting in burst into flames. "don't forget that the right thing to do at times isn't always what others believe is right." He said rather cryptically and I just rose a brow while leaving.

As I entered the office, my father was already standing there while holding a plastic bag with my clothes in it. His brows were furrowed as he looked at me and raised his chin to be parallel with the floor.

"Why are you covered by an Omega's scent?"

"He lent me his jacket." I replied while scratching an arm. "I'm not getting punished because the Omega stepped in and stopped me from killing anyone."

"How?" He held the bag out to me.

"Got my attention and ran." I gave a rather short answer while taking the bag.

"You're telling your mother when you get home." My father shifted on his feet. "No way am I dealing with the blow back when she hears about this."

After getting changed and my father leaving, I returned to class while carrying Kyoutani's jacket folded in my arms. Sitting at my desk, I ignored all of the eyes on me and rested my chin into my palm while nonchalantly draping the jacket over my lap to keep it out of the way. Not really paying attention to the lesson, my mind seemed to be plagued with the blond Omega.

I mean, for one, I had yet to figure out why he was so Alpha-like or pretty much anything else about him. Literally all I knew could be summed up to his name, a sport he liked, his pack, and how he was obsessed with cheap, fried chicken. Oh, and that he had a temper with everyone and not just me.

My jaw ticked with irritation since no matter how I looked at it, the blond was cut off from everyone as if he had built a tall, tall wall around himself. I had called him a friend to the principle, but it seemed as if he wasn't even that despite it feeling like it was more. Glancing over to the window, I calmly watched the leaves in a tree rustle from the wind.

Absentmindedly fiddling with the collar of the uniform jacket, I gave a small, quiet sigh from my nose. What would it take to get Kyoutani to actually talk to me?

The bell ringing was what brought me out of my head and I rose from my seat to go find the blond and return his jacket. Walking through the halls, I had my hands shoved into my pockets and let my eyes scan the faces walking around. Walking up to him when I found him in a classroom by himself, he was leaning back in his chair with his feet up on his desk. He was balancing on the two back legs of the chair and had his hands stuffed into his pockets while glaring up at the ceiling.

Clearing my throat as I entered the room, he only glanced at me from the corner of his eye.

"Here's your jacket back." The seat fell onto all fours as the blond got to his feet. He took the garment and slipped his arms into it. "Uh....thanks...." I mumbled, rubbing the back of my neck awkwardly as he paused pulling the jacket onto his shoulders.

"For what?" He roughly asked while not bothering to straighten out the jacket.

"Everything, basically." Averting my eyes, I for some reason couldn't look at him. Stuffing one hand into my pocket, I kept the other on the back of my neck.

"....Whatever." And he plopped back down into his seat while still looking at me.

"Can I ask you something?" Forcing myself to look up at him, I couldn't understand why my behavior was like someone who was shy or embarrassed. His face hadn't changed from the glare, and I took his silence as a good sign to continue. "Are we friends?" His eyebrows slowly furrowed even more and he looked at the ground while shoving his hands into his pants pockets. It seemed like he wasn't going to answer with the extended silence, but he gave me an answer just as I felt like I was going to deflate.

"Yes." And it felt like my heart swelled as I perked up. Slamming my hands onto his desk and the back of his chair, I trapped him in place as a huge grin grew on my face.

"What's your favorite animal?" I asked with enthusiasm, now being even more determined to try and figure this Omega out.

"....I like dogs." He replied while staring straight into my eyes as the tips of his ears dusted pink.


	10. Within Their Light

A month. It took the Alphas a month to announce who would be marrying to join the packs after the Spring Break meeting. All of the young Alphas with their parents were seated in a large room, waiting on the four Alpha's to tell us who would be chosen.

The Alpha's were smiling, not giving anything away until the wait was excruciatingly painful and the silence of the room was deafening. It was the females that announced who was being chosen from their respective packs and as Iwaizumi's mother and Alpha Niomi stepped forward, they excitedly looked at each other while smiling.

"From the Martial Griffons pack," She began and the two young Alpha females shifted in their seats. "Alpha Hajime has been chosen." And my heart sank. _'No.'_ My mind thought as Iwaizumi and I looked at each other.

"And from the Black Panthers, Alpha Tsuki has been chosen." My eyes contained the horror I felt and Iwaizumi discretely clenched his jaw, keeping quiet as he slowly closed his eyes before looking to the table in front of us.

"The wedding will be in a few months to give us time to properly prepare, and until then, you two will be living together to grow accustomed to one another before the union." Alpha Kiba grinned. Slamming my hands onto the table as I stood, my chair flew back from how hard the back of my knees hit it. Silence fell once more as all shocked eyes went to me.

Without saying a word, I didn't look at anyone before storming out of the room. No one bothered to stop me, they knew this was a rather heavy thing to digest. Now, I didn't have a problem with Iwaizumi, I really didn't, but that didn't mean that I wanted to marry him.

Running my hands through my hair while pushing my bangs off of my forehead, I racked my brain as to why they had chosen the black haired male and myself. Was it because of how we already knew each other? Or was it because of how we got along over Spring Break? What made them believe I'd be the good decision to go with after me nearly biting Alpha Misaki's throat out?

Bursting out of the building, I roared out in frustration, sending birds flying from the trees. My heart was pounding in my ears and I couldn't keep still. I was just so angry, so confused. Quickly kicking off my shoes, I threw my jacket to the ground and ran. Shifting as I raced past trees and bushes, I couldn't help but think about one simple thing.

Kyoutani.

I wanted Kyoutani. I desired him and I craved for his attention no matter how I received it, but this marriage would ruin everything I had with him. We wouldn't even be able to be friends without people looking down on me as their Alpha. The pack would rebel and another female would challenge me for my place. I would gladly give it up, but the new Alpha would have to nearly kill me for the rank.

Just running blindly through the woods, I didn't care that I was in foreign territory, all I cared about was getting away until I had no choice but to return. I had known there was a possibility for me to be chosen from the very beginning, but after everything that had happened, I doubted they'd even consider it. I was too distracted, too careless, to realize that I was still at risk.

Suddenly running into something, I growled while tumbling to the ground and landing on my back. Glaring at what I had hit, I froze, seeing that _it_ was a _who_. This is not what I needed right now....

"What the fuck are you doing?" He roughly said while looking down at me. Feeling such overwhelming emotions, I couldn't stop myself as I wrapped my arms around the blond and hugged him. His entire body tensed up, but I couldn't let him go. Not yet....

Sitting up, Kyoutani was on his knees between my legs as I gripped onto the back of his shirt and buried my face into his neck. I could hear his heart pounding and he hesitantly wrapped his arms around me. He cleared his throat, not really sure on what to do as he could clearly see I was in distress.

"What....what happened?"

"....I have to marry Alpha Hajime." And he tensed up again, remaining quiet. His scent alone was already calming my nerves, but the fact that I had to merge the packs with Iwaizumi continued to weigh on me. Feeling the blond slowly relax, he then began to pet the back of my head, running his hand over my soft fur.

"He's a worthy Alpha." Was all that Kyoutani said as he consoled me the best he could. Because I was shifted, I was larger than him, but I was curled up around him in a manner that would allow my forehead to rest on his shoulder. If anyone saw us, it would be a rather comical sight at first glance.

Clenching my jaw, my grip on the back of his shirt tightened and I think my claws were poking holes into the fabric. It hadn't been a coincidence that he was here-it was Martial Griffon territory-but I was happy he happened to be where he had been when I ran into him. I needed this. I needed the comforting touch he offered as he silently let me hold on to him as if my life depended on it. I needed him to not push me away in such a time.

For what seemed like hours, we just sat in the middle of the woods as he continued to pet the back of my head. In all honesty, I was close to falling asleep from it all. Not saying a word the entire time, the sun that had been high in the sky was now dipping behind the horizon and Kyoutani wasn't even making a move to pull back.

Sighing, I leaned my head back to look at him, seeing his eyes glowing because of me simply being an Alpha in my wolf form. Loosening my hold on him, his hand dropped from the back of my head.

"I have to get back...." I mumbled. "I'll have to pack." Rubbing my tired eyes with the butt of my palm, I briefly glanced around. "They're making Alpha Hajime and I move in together to get used to each other." The blond's face didn't change as he repeated the last thing he had said.

"He's a worthy Alpha." His voice sounded so hollow to me for some reason.

~

Grumpily dropping the boxes into the room that would be mine, I hadn't spoken to either of my parents or even looked at Iwaizumi since the announcement. The Alphas had placed the two of us into a house near the border between our two pack territories, but we overall resided in the Martial Griffons Pack lands. I could hear Iwaizumi taking boxes to his own room and I went back outside to grab the last one I had.

The house was already fully furnished, so we didn't have to worry about anything-even the kitchen was stocked full of food. Ignoring the other young Alpha as I passed going back to my room, I heard him sigh from behind me. Angrily ripping open my boxes, I shoved my things into the dresser and closet.

It wasn't until around dinner time that either of us spoke, and it was Iwaizumi who had broken the silence as he poked his head into my doorway.

"Hungry?"

"Fuck off." Was my reflexive reply.

"Alpha Tsuki....it's not like I expected it to turn out this way, but we're both stuck in this situation, not just you." His voice was calm as he crossed his arms and leaned on the doorframe. "Now, you can either cooperate and try to make this as painless as possible, or you can make it a living Hell for the both of us."

"You know what, it was your parents that put us into this mess." I sat up on the full sized bed and angrily glared. "It's their fault for choosing an archaic way to join the packs and it's your fault for simply wanting to go along with it!" I pointed at him while rising to my feet. "I get that I'm not the only one in this situation, but you're not even acting like it bothers you!"

"Doesn't bother me?" His expression darkened. "I'm livid. But I know that if it's not done this way and we just merge the packs, loyalties will be divided and two of our Alphas would be gone with the rest hating the ones left alive. You think I wanted to be forced into a marriage? No, I didn't. I wanted to be able to choose my mate like the rest of the goddamned pack but because I was born an Alpha-to more Alphas no less-I have a duty to do what's best for my pack and its people. If the best just so happens to be throwing away my future happiness with a mate of my choosing, then so be it and I'll marry you." Iwaizumi then took in a deep breath. "If I can possibly find joy in being with a woman as violent and temperamental as you, then I'll try and be cooperative and patient. Now, are you hungry or not?"

My angry expression fell from my face, knowing he was right and I sighed. Nodding, Iwaizumi gave a short nod in return and leaned off of the doorframe.

"All right, then let's go see what's for dinner." Following the taller male into the kitchen, I plopped down on a stool at the bar-like countertop. Iwaizumi went to the refrigerator and asked what I was in the mood for.


	11. You Break My Walls

At school, I tried to pretend that nothing was wrong when I was around Kyoutani and I was hoping it was working with how he didn't seem to say anything on the matter and just continued to be his angry self. However, the only abnormal thing seemed to be how he was even quieter than before.

I never confronted him about it, I was sure he had problems of his own as well and I assumed he'd tell me if he trusted me enough. And if he wanted to keep it to himself, than that was also his choice.

At my new home, things were rather calm save for the constant questions Iwaizumi and I received about the wedding. Most of the planning was left up to the Alphas, but they still sent someone to get our opinions on everything and show us how it was all going. Usually, I just silently sat on the couch while Iwaizumi talked to them, actually making an effort to try and get things to sail smoothly.

However, as I was sitting on the couch and flipping through the channels on TV, the other Alpha I shared the home with arrived even later than usual and sighed with exhaustion as he plopped down onto the couch.

"Tough practice?" I nonchalantly questioned, referring to his volleyball team.

"Tough something." He replied before his brows furrowed. "One of the Omegas keeps challenging me to things." Raising a brow, I glanced over at him. He looked tired and his clothes were a little dirty.

"An Omega? Which pack?"

"Mine." And my interest was piqued. Was there another weird Omega in the Martial Griffons Pack? "You'll meet him after the packs merge, but Oikawa calls him Mad Dog."

"Oikawa?"

"A Beta also on the team." He quickly explained. "I can't figure out why, but Kyoutani won't stop challenging me after practice."

"Kyoutani?" I felt my heart slightly pick up pace.

"Mad Dog. That's his actual name." Iwaizumi ran his hand through his hair while looking at the TV. "He used to be pretty compliant with me, but lately....I don't know. It's like he's got a thorn in his side or something."

"I'm sorry," I said while quickly getting to my feet. "but I just remembered I was going to go see my parents." Iwaizumi tiredly watched me walk towards the door and I heard the channel changing on the TV as I slipped my shoes on. Going out the door, I didn't know where the first place I should look would be at, but I knew I needed to find the blond Omega.

If he was challenging his own Alpha, which I could safely assume was Iwaizumi now, there was definitely something really wrong with him. Deciding to look at the last place I had seen him in this territory, I ran through the woods until I reached the spot. By some miracle, the gods were smiling down on me since the very person I was looking for was sitting there while glaring out into the trees.

His golden eyes snapped to me when he sensed me, and his eyes slightly narrowed before he turned away and continued to look into the woods. Sighing through my nose, I walked up to him and sat beside him in the grass. Crossing my legs, I dropped my hands into my lap.

"What's up?" Questioning, I looked into the trees to see if there was actually something he was looking at. When he didn't answer, I nudged his arm with my shoulder. "What's up?" I repeated.

"Nothing." He snapped.

"Obviously." I said sarcastically. "....Alpha Hajime just told me about what you've been doing. He doesn't know I know you though, so you better tell me what's bugging you." My voice was rather calm-something fairly weird with me.

"Nothing." Kyoutani growled. Turning my head to look at him, I saw his expression. His face looked angry like usual, but his eyes....they looked like he was conflicted and battling with something, probably himself, I wasn't sure.

"We're friends, you can tell me, Kyoutani." I simply blinked and the next thing I knew, his face was only an inch from my own. Swallowing, I felt his right hand touch my own and he just kept intently staring at me. When his eyes glanced down, I felt my hair bristle as he licked the corner of my mouth.

"That's my problem." He growled. Feeling utter shock, no words left my mouth as Kyoutani began to pull back while returning his eyes to the woods. It felt as if my face exploded from what he had done, but I quickly grabbed his face to make him look at me. The blond was glaring, but his expression soon changed when I put my lips on his.

When I pulled back with my hands still on his cheeks, I saw his eyebrows high on his forehead and his eyes wide like saucers. The tips of his ears turned bright red before Kyoutani grabbed the back of my head and made me kiss him again. He licked my bottom lip and I allowed him access to my mouth while shifting and straddling his lap. As his tongue caressed my own, his hands snaked over my waist and firmly grabbed my ass before pulling me flush against his body.

Panting for air as I rested my palms on his shoulders and our faces still close enough for our noses to touch, I looked into his golden eyes and saw that they were glowing. Kyoutani licked his lips hungrily and we were kissing again. There was so much heat and how he was grabbing my ass was not helping.

My heart was pounding in my chest and it felt like all of my troubles were disappearing one by one as his lips moved in sync with my own. One of his hands ran up my back before fisting into my hair and he pulled my head back to kiss my jaw. Placing gentle nips and licks on my throat, a shiver ran up my spine as I gripped onto his shirt. His rather sharp teeth grazed across my skin as his hot breath fanned over my throat.

Taking in a shaky breath, I could smell the shift in Kyoutani's scent as it became sweeter with arousal. Biting my bottom lip, I tilted my head to allow him better access as a purr was building in my chest. I had to stifle a moan when his tongue ran over a rather sensitive spot on my neck.

Pushing him down into the grass, I saw how his pupils were blown and there was a faint tint of pink in his cheeks-it was hardly even noticeable. His teeth more closely resembled fangs and around his eyes seemed darker as if his wolf was itching to be free. Swallowing while taking a shaky breath, I held the Omega down and spoke.

"How am I going to explain your scent all over me?" I questioned, realizing that I lived with another Alpha that actually knew Kyoutani. He'd recognize the scent and wonder what the Hell happened and why I had lied.

"Stay with me. Go back in the damn morning and say we fought." The blond licked his lips while looking right at me. "Say fucking whatever, just fucking stay with me." Managing to smirk, I shook my head.

"You're a bad influence with how easily you make stories." Leaning down, I kissed him once more and stood up. "Come on, we can't stay out in the open." Kyoutani smirked, jumping to his feet before grabbing my hand and leading me through the woods. Apparently, he was in that place because he lived nearby. Who would have guessed?

"Wait, what about your parents?" Asking, Kyoutani didn't bother to look back at me as he answered.

"Omegas live alone." He stated while dragging me into his rather small house. I wanted to say that I knew that, then ask why his parents weren't here since they were Omegas as well, but his lips crashing into mine kept me quiet for the time being.

When he pulled back with a smirk, he kicked off his shoes at the door and walked further into the house. Gulping, I followed suit and found him in the tiny kitchen-like area.

"Nice house." I commented, glancing around at how everything looked like it was a cabin. "Smells like you." I mumbled the last part while leaning on a counter and looked at the blond. He didn't say anything, and began to crack some eggs into a pan. Beating them with a spatula, he then turned on the stove and I raised a brow. "What are you doing?"

"Sit." He simply replied and I looked over my shoulder. The only seat in sight was at a small table on the other side of the counter. Raising a brow at him, I rose to my full height and walked around the counter. Taking a seat, I placed my elbow onto the table while resting my cheek in my palm.

I made sure to sit to where I could still see him in the kitchen and felt a small smile pull at my lips. Touching my mouth with my other hand, I felt my cheeks heat up. Being a rather violent person, it wasn't very often that I actually interacted with people. So, what had happened between Kyoutani and I was definitely a new experience for me, though, I couldn't say I disliked it. Honestly, I wanted to keep kissing, but I had the feeling it might have escalated if I hadn't had said anything.

Smelling the food being cooked, I was wondering what the sudden mood change with Kyoutani was about. I mean, I wasn't complaining, but he had looked ready to jump me just a minute ago and now he was calmly making eggs. Shifting in my seat, I glanced around. To my left, I could see a little living room-like area with a large chair, a bookcase, a coffee table, and a laptop resting on the coffee table. The walls were rather bare, but there was a rug in the center of the room that somewhat made up for the walls.

By the time Kyoutani was finished cooking, I had gotten lost in my head once more and didn't return until a plate was being set in front of me. Looking down at it, I saw an omelette. Glancing up at the blond as he was also taking a seat, I chuckled.

"Is this supposed to take place of a kill offering?" And I watched in amusement as his ears tinted pink while he was glaring.

"No." He said sharply while pushing the plate closer to me. "Just eat." Softly smiling, I picked up the fork and cut a piece off. I had to admit, Kyoutani was pretty good at cooking....

Eating in silence, every time I glanced up, Kyoutani was looking at me from the corner of his eye. As soon as he saw me looking at him, though, he quickly turned his attention away and I would smirk at the action. The Omega was a rather feral and strange boy, but he still had something about him that was calm and, dare I say it, adorable.

After eating, the blond went to the living room and opened the laptop before tapping away on the keyboard. Watching, I leaned onto the corner of the wall and crossed my arms. I didn't mind the change of pace, but I was curious as to what would happen now. Before, our relationship was a strange, mutual acceptance of each other as we annoyed the Hell out of one another. But now what would it be? Secret meetings in the woods until I was forever bound to another man? That wouldn't be fair to anyone....

The blond was typing away for a good minute before he simply closed the laptop again and then glanced up at me.

"I had to finish something." Was his mere explanation as to what he was doing before he rose to his feet and came over to grab me. His hand was warm as it wrapped around my wrist and he pulled me from the wall.

The next thing I knew, he's pulling me into the large recliner with him. Swallowing the spit in my mouth, Kyoutani wouldn't look at me as he awkwardly wrapped his arms around my shoulders. He was tense, and a corner of my mouth twitched up as I wrapped my arms around his torso and felt him tense even more.

"Never took you for the type to cuddle." There was a deep growl from within his chest as a reply. "You know, this is actually kind of nice...." I mumbled, realizing how good it felt to have him in my arms. The blond Omega slightly relaxed, as if my words were a comfort or form of positive reinforcement that his actions were accepted.

Feeling hesitation as the palms of my hands were pressed on his toned back, I then felt his cheek on the top of my head and his growl went quiet. Kyoutani completely relaxed once he was used to the close contact, and the scent of the Omega had a sort of calming effect on me. Like when I had gone berserk, something about his scent put my nerves at ease.

I lost the track of time as we held each other in the large recliner. His heartbeat was mostly steady beneath my ear, as was his breathing, and his warmth was like a huge comfort. I didn't care if this was a dream or not, being this close to Kyoutani without wrestling over fried chicken was actually pleasant....

~

Waking, the birds chirping outside caused my lip to twitch up in a snarl from their high-pitched tweets. I could also hear soft snoring above my head, and I used my free hand to rub the sleep from my eyes. Looking up, Kyoutani was passed out with his brows still furrowed like when he was conscious.

Observing his face now that he wasn't glaring or snarling at me for looking at him, I took my time as my eyes followed the shapes and forms of his features. Sighing from my nose, I silently wished I could see those golden eyes of his as well. Without even thinking, though, I reached up and gently touched his cheek.

The blond's expression softened a fraction as he leaned into my hand. His skin was soft, and how he nuzzled into my palm made me feel like I was melting. The fact that such a beastly beauty was right here with me in such an intimate manner also made my heart feel as if it were swelling.

My eyes drifted down to his lips as my chin rested on his chest. It had definitely surprised me with how he had shown his interest in me yesterday, but it felt good when he was kissing me. Brushing my thumb across his bottom lip, I slightly tilted my head to the side. I still wanted to claim Kyoutani, I wanted every part of him to belong to me, but I could no longer tell if that was my Alpha nature wanting an Omega to own or if it had to do with my apparent feelings towards him.

Even if I was arranged to marry Iwaizumi, there was no way I could go through with it, especially not now....

_'I could run.'_ I thought while quietly watching the blond sleep. _'No one could find me if I really didn't want them to.'_ My mental voice added, but as I really thought about it, the cons began to pop up with it. My parents, the packs merging, and Kyoutani. I would lose everything if I ran, and I couldn't dare ask Kyoutani to run with me. He had a life of his own in the Martial Griffins Pack. He had a family-even if he didn't talk about them.

Sighing again, my fingers drifted to his chin as my mind clouded with thoughts. I would have nothing if I ran, but I would at least not have to marry a man I didn't love. However, I would leave behind the man that I wanted every part of. I could feel greed towards the blond and a possessiveness that I knew would get me into trouble someday, but my instincts screamed my desire to have the Omega at any cost.

My greed ran so deep that I wanted those beautiful golden eyes to only look at me, his voice to only be directed to me, and his body and soul to be mine and only mine. Was this what love was like, or was my Alpha nature twisting things into something I still couldn't understand?

"What?" His groggy voice cut my thoughts off as my eyes jerked back up to his face. Kyoutani's eyes were glowing, and I didn't know why since mine weren't.

"What?" I repeated, sliding my hand away in hopes he wouldn't notice where it had been.

"Your presence leaks when you're too deep in your head." He swallowed while rubbing one eye with the butt of his palm.

"You're such an Omega...." I mumbled, then felt his hand on my lower back move.

"Fuck off." He lightly growled. "Get up, I gotta go." The blond grumbled while getting to his feet. He tiredly lumbered out of the living room as I curled up in the seat. Burying my face into the arm of the chair, I was still really sleepy, but I knew that I'd have to actually get up soon since I had left Iwaizumi at home thinking I had visited my parents.

"Coffee?" Kyoutani's voice questioned as he returned and headed to the kitchen.

"In an IV, please." My voice was muffled by the seat.


	12. Tear Them Down

"Please tell me Kyoutani didn't challenge you as well...." Iwaizumi sighing while massaging his temples with one hand.

"Don't worry, I'm too Alpha for even other Alphas." I popped off while taking my shoes off. As I had suspected, the boy was well aware of whose scent was on me, but had automatically assumed it was due to a fight.

"So you beat up one of the Omegas?" He gave me a look.

"No, more like scuffled and pinned him until he surrendered." I replied while plopping down on the couch. "He's kind of strange, don't you think?" Visibly tensing, Iwaizumi dropped the hand from his face.

"What are you talking about?"

"....Shouldn't that be obvious?" Raising a brow, I thought I might actually get some info on why the Omega was so Alpha-like.

"I'm not sure I understand what you're talking about." The taller male replied, crossing his arms as his scent changed in the slightest....he was lying. The rhythm of his heart changed in the tiniest amount, but the scent of how nervous he was getting let me know that he wasn't telling the truth. So, I pressed the questioning.

"I mean, he's an Omega." Playing casual, I picked up the remote and turned on the TV. "You've seen him, he's huge. His attitude is borderline feral, and the shithead held his own against me for a good while, too. Not to mention...." Glancing to Iwaizumi, he was becoming more nervous. Did he know something? "only his scent was what told me he was Omega. When I saw him, I thought he was a Beta, you know, since all of your young Alphas were at that Spring Break thing."

"Oh, that. Yeah." The boy nodded, but wouldn't directly look me in the eye. "Kyoutani always did baffle everyone with that. We think it might be a genetic mutation, but he's undoubtedly an Omega." He was lying again, he definitely knew something. Being the Alpha's son and the only Alpha the blond recognized, he _had_ to know something. Pretending not to pick up on how he wasn't being honest, I turned my attention back to the TV.

"Were is parents normal Omegas?"

"Uh, yeah." Another lie. What the Hell was going on?

"So you guys really have no idea why that Omega is so huge and temperamental?"

"No, now can you drop it?" Iwaizumi quickly said, getting an edge in his voice. "I've got a meeting with my father, I'll be back later." He added while putting his shoes on. "It's not about the merging, so you don't have to worry."

"Mm." I hummed while watching the TV. So there really was more to the Omega than meets the eye. But what?

~

"I'm coming, hold on!" I shouted while going to the front door. Swinging it open, I angrily glared at the petite woman that had been banging on the door. "What?"

"Perfect, you're here!" She grinned, smelling like a Delta. "Today's the day! Aren't you excited?" Raising a brow, I looked at her like she was an idiot and she gasped while covering her mouth. "Oh, dear! You didn't forget, did you?"

"Tsuki!!" My head jerked up, seeing my mother hanging out of a car window while waving her hands. "I can't believe we're going dress shopping for you!" I paled at her words as the Delta female chuckled.

"Come on, let's get going!" She wrapped her arm around mine and drug me out of the house, not even letting me get my shoes as the door closed behind me. Digging my feet into the ground, the petite woman struggled to get me to the car until my mother yanked me in and I was sat between her and my father....

"Who would have thought our baby would be merging the packs? And marrying such a nice boy? He's quite handsome too, don't you think?" Mom questioned while nudging my arm with her elbow and her excitement was evident. My Alpha presence began to leak out from how irritated I was becoming, and the delta's eyes began to glow as she was driving.

"Why don't you leave her alone for a bit? I'm sure she's under quite a bit of stress as it is, dear." My father said lowly, trying to clear the tense atmosphere. But his nose twitched and his eyebrows furrowed as he looked down at me. "Why are you covered in an Omega's scent?"

"I got into a fight this morning." I replied, causing my parents to look at each other before they sighed.

"Is.... Are they okay?" The woman driving questioned.

"Fine. I'm not going to relentlessly beat an Omega to death." I popped off. "Only Alphas and Betas that challenge me."

"A-Ah! So we have a rather....tough Alpha female then?" She asked, glancing at me from the rearview mirror. "Alpha Hajime is quite adept at dealing with ill-tempered individuals, so I guess this works out!"

"Oh, did you hear that, honey?" My mom smiled.

"Who you calling ill-tempered?!" I snarled, and her eyes were glowing again from her instincts reacting to me.

"Tsuki, come now. We're all here to help you with you're wedding dress, why not have a good day?"

"How about we put you in a floofy dress and see you have a good day?" I grumbled while leaning back and crossing my arms. Dad just gave me a look while Mom was chuckling, more than likely imagining the large Beta in a pretty, white dress.

~

"How about this one?" The Delta questioned, holding up a long-sleeved, thick dress up next to my body. Just standing there with my arms crossed as I was glaring, I had to be careful because we were in human territory.

"Don't you have anything more....showy? We see her in a jacket all of the time, so it'd be nice to see her without the long sleeves."

"You're right." The Delta nodded while glancing at me. "That will also help impress the rest of the Martial Griffins." She put away the dress on a rack while grabbing another one with no sleeves and a high neck. "This one was quite popular with other Alphas this year." She began. "It emphasizes power while covering the most visible weak spot." She pointed to my throat.

"It'll make her look like an assassin in disguise with that face...." My father mumbled from behind my mother and the Delta nodded while returning the dress to it's spot.

"How about this elegant one?" And she held up a dress mainly made of lace with a few layers of fabric around the waist for a skirt.

"She's kinda...." My mother cleared her throat while gesturing with her hands to her chest. "busty....for that."

"Cleo, why don't you try showing them the Wolf dress collection we have?" Someone else working there spoke up as they walked over.

"Excuse me?" Mom swallowed, thinking the human female might be implying that she knew what we were.

"Oh, I'm sorry." The brunette smiled while clasping her hands together. "I just noticed how you were having a bit of trouble over here." The Delta shot her a look when she wasn't looking. "We just recently got a collection of dresses from Wolf, he's a designer that gets inspiration from historical and fantasy type things. See, she doesn't have the very common 'look' most brides-to-be have," The brunette smiled while waving a hand to me. "she may be more suited to these styles. Many of them are elegant with hints of viking, old English, and various other styles." Then, she pointed to the ceiling while winking. "And not all of them are white, either."

"Well, that sounds nice!"

"I'll go grab a few." The human smiled, walking away as her heels clacked on the floor. Seeing where she was headed, I narrowed my eyes.

"You dare put me in one of those princess dresses and I swear I will bite your hands off." The human paused, my parents gave me a look that silently told me to behave, and the Delta snickered as she found it amusing. (She was more than likely territorial with the human since they worked together, and it seemed as if the human was trying to take her customers.)

"Uh, yes ma'am." She nervously laughed while returning. "Then how would you like to try one of our alternative styles?" She questioned. "If you're going for a fashion walkway look, we also offer those styles, but many will have to be chosen from a catalog and tailored for you since we don't have them in the store."

"Ladies, ladies, please." Another voice broke in. "A woman's wedding is one of the best days of her life! You don't want to sell her just any dress, you want to give a dress that compliments her and shouts the kind of woman she is." Seeing a tall, brunette male with a soft smile as he held his chin, his voice was rather familiar. His scent was as well, but I couldn't quite place it....

"True, a Wolf dress may compliment her tough exterior, but it will only make her look like a beast being forced to be a beauty." The human gasped while covering her mouth, thinking that he was making fun of my looks. "What you really want is something that brings out who she _truly_ is." His eyes began to wander before he grinned. "Ah, here! Why don't you go try this on?" He picked up a dress while handing it to me and ushered me towards the changing rooms before anyone could actually see what he had handed me.

Glaring at the door as he shut it behind me, I finally placed where I had heard his voice and caught his scent. He was the twerp from the gym always shouting ' _Iwa-chan'_ whenever something happened.

Grumbling under my breath, I just changed to quickly get it over with and quickly get back home to hide from all of this wedding stuff. Turning around in a few circles to catch the zipper, I closed the back of the dress before walking out. Mom looked rather happy with it while Dad was welling up with tears. The Delta held her chin, looking me up and down with a raised brow.

"That's actually perfect. Add in a choker or a drop-down necklace, some nice gloves, he-'

"I'm not wearing heels." I cut her off.

"Of course, Iwa-chan's wife can't be taller than him when they get married." The brunette popped off, making a joke as to how Iwaizumi was shorter than most with his age and rank. Hell, he was shorter than the Beta standing right here in front of me. "Combat boots or something of that variety would actually be better." He added. "See? Now it's not the beast playing as a beauty, it's the beauty with a beastly side."

"Is that supposed to be a joke or do you literally have no other metaphors?" I piped up while turning on my heel to get my own clothes back on. It seemed that everyone was settled on the dress the Beta had picked out.

"Oh, I guess you do have some rough edges. I guess you're more like Iwa-chan than I thought."

"Oikawa, please." The Delta gave him a look while crossing her arms. "Have respect for the Alphas, even if we're in human territory." She said low enough so that the brunette in heels couldn't hear her.

After changing and coming back out into the open, Oikawa hitched a ride with us back to Martial Griffins territory, admitting that the pack's Alpha had sent him to make sure everything went smoothly with the dress picking. The Delta driving actually seemed relieved with the help as well, but the brunette male wouldn't stop questioning me about my relationship with Iwaizumi or why that one female young Alpha was raving about me....


	13. Coming So Close

As time drew nearer for the wedding, I was becoming more on edge and spending less time at home. Iwaizumi hardly noticed because he had volleyball practice, but Kyoutani did because I was hanging out with him. Every time I saw the angry blond, the incident with Iwaizumi lying to me always popped up into my head. I wanted to ask him about it, yet I never actually did. I knew he'd probably avoid answering like how the Alpha I lived with did.

"Oi...." I lazily called while waving my hand in the air. Walking towards Kyoutani as he was eating, he gave me a look while trying to hide his chicken. Smirking, I pounced on him while reaching over his shoulders, causing him to hold the fried bird at arms length as he was growling at me. "Come on, don't be stingy." I said with a playful tone.

"Get your heavy ass off me!" He snarled, keeping the food just out of my reach with his longer arms. "Why can't you just let me eat in fucking peace?!"

"Aw, don't talk like you hate me! Just break me off a piece." Chuckling while leaning more of my weight onto his back, I waved my hand while trying to reach the chicken. Suddenly, Kyoutani completely froze, his gaze directed straight ahead. Raising a brow, I followed his line of sight and saw Iwaizumi with Oikawa. They had been walking past, but stopped while looking at the blond and I.

Now that the Omega was distracted, I snagged the fried chicken and jumped back when he spun around to grab me. He snarled while leaping to his feet and I chuckled while rolling onto the ground and holding him back with my feet. Looking up at the Beta and Alpha, I rose my eyebrows as they looked back at me.

"Yo."

"....You're interacting with him of your own free will?" Iwaizumi questioned, looking confused as he had one brow raised.

"He's not a weakling or annoying." I replied before biting into the fried chicken, hearing Kyoutani growling at me as he tried to get around my feet that were planted on his torso.

"Mad-Dog-chan!" Oikawa whined. "Why don't you ever hang out with me?" His answer was a vicious growl from the blond.

"So you fight and somehow become friends?" Iwaizumi asked.

"Pretty much." I stated as the breading crunched between my jaws.

"Why don't you just buy your own fucking chicken?!" Kyoutani snarled while reaching for his food.

"Where's the fun in that?" I popped off, kicking him back and sending him flying back a couple of yards. He 'oofed' as he hit the ground and I sat up while laughing.

As long as the blond and I did nothing that would key the two behind me in on the true extent of our relationship, they would just think we were violent friends. Kyoutani jumped to his feet, glaring at me as I held what was left of the fried food. Flying off of the grass when he came after me, I couldn't help but laugh while running around Iwaizumi and Oikawa as the blond chased after me.

"You little shit!" Kyoutani snarled while nearly running into the Beta when he tried to turn faster.

"Hey!" The male Alpha rose his voice with irritation as he yanked me off of the ground by the back of my shirt. My feet dangled a few inches off of the ground as I hung from his grip and looked over my shoulder to see Iwaizumi giving me a look. "Hand it here." He stated, using a rather authoritative tone, reminding me of my mother.

Sighing, I handed him the chicken and he held it out to Kyoutani that stood a few steps behind me.

"Come on, Alpha Tsuki, stop picking on the Omega."

"I don't know what you're talking about." I said while crossing my arms. Kyoutani, making sure I was looking at him, tore a giant bite out of the fried chicken as he angrily chewed on it. His face was set in a glare, but his eyes were laughing at me as he seemed somewhat amused. "Oh, I'm gonna kill you!" I snarled while jumping at the Omega, but Iwaizumi held me back as my feet still couldn't touch the ground.

~

Walking past the shed some club used as I was nearing the woods at the back of the school, I was heading home with my hands stuffed into my pockets. Pausing when I caught a familiar scent in the air, I glanced over my shoulder just before I was pushed against the side of the shed with my back facing them as they slammed one hand onto the metal wall.

"The fuck do you think you're doing?" I popped off, but was answered with silence as Kyoutani began to rub his cheek against my shirt. Sighing through my nose, I rolled my eyes at how the blond was putting his scent where Iwaizumi had grabbed me. "You're just as possessive as an Alpha."

"Fuck off." He replied with a growl before using his free hand to pull my shirt and jacket down. Pushing my hair out of the way while he licked the back of my neck, a shiver ran down my spine as his teeth scraped across my bare skin. "You're mine." His voice was no louder that a whisper. I felt my cheeks heat up as my hands balled into fists when he nipped at the back of my neck.

"I think you have that backwards." I stated. "I'm the Alpha." Making sure to keep my breathing steady, I tried to ignore the feeling rising in my gut as he kept nipping and licking at my neck. "And you know you can't mark me." That made him stop as he huffed, hand still on the wall as my back was to him.

"I'm not a fucking idiot." He snarled.

"No, but we have to be careful." I said lowly while turning around, leaning on the side of the shed as his golden eyes looked down at me. "I live with Alpha Hajime, remember? He could see something." Kyoutani's lip twitched up into a snarl as he grabbed my jaw. Leaning down, he licked the corner of my mouth while looking right into my eyes.

"Don't remind me." His eyes were softly glowing, making me realize my Alpha presence was leaking out due to his close proximity and touch.

"We're also at school." I managed to say, covering his mouth with my hand when he went to kiss me. "And we both know what happens if you get carried away." My gaze remained locked with his, and he at least understood what I was trying to tell him. He huffed, stepping back while dropping his hands. The angry look on his face was bordering on a pout and I fixed my jacket. "Look, I'm not trying to push you away, but a lot of shit could go down if we're caught, especially with our packs fucking merging. If they weren't, this wouldn't be a problem."

"...." Kyoutani remained quite, shoving his hands into his pockets while looking away. Sighing through my nose, I entered the woods with the blond following me.


	14. I Cannot Breathe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *WARNING: Mature content ahead, proceed at own risk*

"Geez, did you get fucking impaled?" I questioned while cleaning up the blood around the wound. All I got in reply was a grunt, but continued to scrub up the dried blood along with the fresh blood still trickling from the chunk taken out of Kyoutani's side. My nose twitched as I was dividing up the scents hanging on him while trying to ignore the overpowering smell of blood.

"Alphas?" I muttered, finding the faintest scent around the wound. "Who ganged up on you this time?" Asking, I stood up all of the way as the blond remained seated on his counter.

"None of your business." He snapped.

"It is my fucking business when they're taking bites out of Omegas that don't belong to them." I snarled back at him. Kyoutani grumpily looked away, glaring at his wall as I dropped the red soaked rag.

"You don't own me."

"Fuck off." I replied while raising his shirt higher to see another bite. Despite all of the things about the boy, he was still an Omega, and wounds from an Alpha like these would take forever to heal. The cuts and bruises everywhere else would be gone by tomorrow, but the bites could make him bleed out if he happened to reopen them again.

Sensing my Alpha presence, the blond glanced back at me with his eyes glowing while my own eyes were as well.

"Hold still, I'm gonna help you heal." My voice was flat as I leaned forward and licked at the hole in his chest. He flinched, his entire body tensing as it no doubt stung, but saliva had some healing properties and Alphas had the most of it out of an entire pack. His hands clenched on the edge of the counter as his blood coated my tongue.

Making sure to cover the entire wound, it was already starting to look better when I bent down to get the chunk missing out of his waist. Brushing my hair behind my ear to keep it out of the way, I gently licked at the injury. I may not have looked it, but I was internally seething, pissed off at the Alphas that had attacked Kyoutani.

There were a few faint Alpha smells on him, but they weren't strong enough for me to be able to hunt down the bastards that did this. I was so deep in thought and trying to figure out a way to find these assholes and crush them that I nearly didn't notice the shift in Kyoutani's own scent. Glancing up at him when I finally picked up on it, I saw him quickly looking away as his ears were a bright red.

My nose was picking up on the change in his scent underneath the smell of his drying blood, and it was becoming stronger as I was licking the wound. His face was set into a stony glare as he averted his gaze, but my senses were too keen for him to be able to hide it. He was getting aroused.

"Like the view?" I popped off while smirking.

"Fuck off!" He snarled, glaring down at me while soon regretting the decision as he snapped his head up to stare at the ceiling. Inadvertently, because his wound was on his waist, my face was within a rather close proximity to his crotch so I assumed he was getting turned on by seeing me there. It could have been that, or with the fact that my tongue was on his bare skin stacked on top of that. He groaned with irritation while pushing me back.

Chuckling, I didn't protest since I was finished. However, seeing the pink dusting his cheeks and his mostly bare torso, I knew I would never forget the scene before me. Even with the wounds, the Omega was fucking hot and hardly resistible. The smell of his arousal was already clear in the air, and my eyes by chance happened to glance down.

"Damn...." I mumbled, unintentionally speaking out loud while eyeing the tent in his pants. The fabric was taught across his crotch as his erection was hard to miss with how evident it was.

"Don't fucking look!" The blond shouted, finally noticing what I was staring at as he covered himself with his hands.

"Oh, is that some of your Omega shyness showing?" I raised a brow while playfully smirking. His glowing, golden eyes glared at me, but the red and pink on his face made it less intimidating than usual. Feeling possessive and proud that I had managed to get the Omega in such a state without really doing anything, I boldly placed one hand onto the counter while putting a finger under his chin.

"Think of me when you get rid of it." I purred before sliding my tongue across his bottom lip. Smirking as I left, I quickly got out of Kyoutani's house before his scent drove me to do something dangerous. Feeling my cheeks heating up as I left, I wasn't bothered by my actions or words. I was an Alpha and that blond _was_ my Omega and my possessiveness over him wanted nothing more than to have him drowning in me.

I wanted his every thought to be of me, and I wanted him to beg for me to claim him. If he was on his knees in front of me, than no other Alpha or living being could get to him and he would be mine alone. However, knowing my desires were an impossible outcome, at least having him trailing behind me was good enough for now....

~

"I'm back to check on ya." I called out while entering the blond's house. "That bite on your chest should be fine now, but I don't know about the other one." I added while taking off my shoes.

"I'm fine." His voice came from the living room.

"I'll be the judge of that." Seeing him curled up in the chair, it looked as if he had been taking a nap from how his hair was a little messy and his eyes were tired looking. "Lift up your shirt."

"Fuck off." Kyoutani's lip twitched up into a snarl.

"Don't make me pin you down and do it myself."

"I'd like to see you try."

"You would, wouldn't you? A bit of a masochist, are ya?" I popped off, causing him to glare as his ears went a little pink.

"Piss off." He growled while rising to his feet, lifting his shirt to show me the bites. It was the weekend, so he had plenty of time to rest while healing.

As I had thought, the hole in his chest was now nothing more than a blotchy discoloration on his skin as it was still healing. The bite on his waist, however, was half the size as it was yesterday, but still looked like he got shot with a small cannonball.

"Okay, since you got all bothered by me licking you yesterday, I'm not going to drop down and do it again." I said, and he looked relieved, about to drop his shirt, but I stopped him by grabbing his wrist. "That doesn't mean I'm not still going to tend to that." Kyoutani huffed, but remained still as I shrugged my jacket off.

Placing one hand on his shoulder to make sure he didn't go anywhere, I drooled into my other hand before putting it onto his wound.

"You're disgusting."

"We're werewolves, it's how we do." I replied while focusing to make sure I covered everything. "If you don't like it, don't get giant holes bitten into you."

"Don't tell me what to fucking do." He snarled while grabbing a fistful of my hair and forcing me to look at him. The next thing I knew, his mouth was crashing onto mine and I automatically reacted, moving my lips in sync with his. I didn't know what had sparked the sudden change in atmosphere, but something seemed off....different, even, about Kyoutani.

His free arm dropped his shirt before hooking around my lower back, pulling my body flush against his. The possessive growl growing deep within his chest caused me to softly purr before I realized where this might head. Baring my teeth as I ripped myself away, I could practically hear my wolf side shouting angry profanities at me and howling in frustration.

"Look, we've been over this. Kissing is okay, but anything else is dangero-" And I cut off, seeing the look in his golden eyes. He grabbed my ass in both of his hands, pressing my lower half against himself as he licked his lips hungrily.

"I'll only kiss you. I'll kiss your lips," Kyoutani said lowly before brushing his lips across mine. "your neck," He nipped at the exposed skin there, causing a small shiver to run down my spine. "your chest," His tongue ran across my collarbone as I was suffocating in his scent. "between your thighs," I took in a sharp breath as his grip on my ass tightened. "everywhere until you're begging for more."

"Fuck." I breathed, unable to look away from his piercing gaze as it seemed he had finally snapped. I momentarily forgot he was even an Omega and didn't even question his words because of his expression and overpowering scent. My heart was pounding in my chest already as the larger male right in front of me lifted me off of the ground as he licked and nipped at the side of my neck.

Kyoutani carried me to the bedroom, kicking his door shut behind himself before he laid me down on his bed. I was completely surrounded in his scent and the Alpha in me was purring contently. Fuck it, a good shower and scent suppressants could easily get rid of the smell of arousal on me, so no one would be aware of what the blond was intending to do to me.

Biting my bottom lip as I looked down, the Omega was already unbuttoning my jeans and pulling the zipper down. His ears were bright red, but he looked determined as his eyes were clouded with lust. Kyoutani tugged my pants down my legs, tossing them over his shoulder before his hands were on me and massaging my thighs.

His hands were hot against my skin and I could feel a different sort of heat pooling between my legs as Kyoutani spread them. No longer having any patience with clothing, he ripped my panties off while setting my thighs onto his shoulders and pulling me closer to the edge of the bed. He was on his knees, eyeing me with a feral look as he licked his lips hungrily.

Placing his hands on my thigh and hip, he held me in place as my body jolted from his mere breath hitting my core. Fisting my hands into the blanket, I gasped when his tongue glided over my clit.

"You're mine." He growled, his voice sounding husky and deep as if his wolf was ghosting over him and he was close to shifting. Kyoutani had barely even touched me, but I was already too lost to even care to correct his statement. His tongue ran over my clit again before he began to lick tantalizingly slow over my entrance.

He was trying to drive me mad before he gave me what I needed, and it was working. I started to softly moan as he lapped up the juices trickling out due to my arousal. The Omega's hold on me was strong, not allowing my hips to move as my body was trying to get more. Squirming and moaning, I nearly ripped the blanket when his tongue finally dove into me and began to reach deeper.

One of my hands grabbed onto his head as my body moved on its own accord, riding his face as much as his hold on me would allow. My thighs were shaking as I tried to not accidentally hurt him, but with how he was devouring me, I was losing much of my self control. Uncontrollably arching my back as my moans became louder, the blond between my legs was purring with satisfaction, adding a vibration to his tongue.

Feeling my body writhe and clench as I was coming closer to that pure bliss, my toes were curling while I screamed the Omega's name. My body shook as I saw stars, my thighs closing around Kyoutani's head as he continued to lick and suck to prolong my high, and my nails dug into his scalp as my head lolled back, not noticing anything but how good I felt.

Panting when he finally released me, my legs were still over his shoulders as I was trying to cool down. Looking at him, I felt my face getting hotter again as his tongue and mouth was dripping with my slick. He had devoured everything and licked up what had spilled out. Fucking Hell was he sexy with that look in his eyes as he was panting.

"Fuck me." I panted, and Kyoutani had me flipped onto my stomach in a split second. I didn't even hear a zipper or anything before he was suddenly thrusting into me, making me scream out in pleasure. My hands fisted in the blanket again as I was panting, and I felt the blond covering me while his hands were on the mattress to hold himself up as he was slamming into me mercilessly.

Moans were overflowing from my throat as my hips kept hitting the bed over and over again, causing thuds to fill the room as the headboard struck the wall. I hadn't figured out what had made the Omega snap, but I didn't care as he was now thrusting his hard cock into me with uncontrolled force. Feeling his teeth tug onto the back of my shirt, he was at least trying to not mark me with his bite while snapping his hips into me.

He was groaning and breathing heavily while lowly growling as my body shivered and arched beneath him. Being an Alpha, I always had to be number one and on top of the rest, but I didn't give two shits with how I was being dominated by the Omega. Drool trickled from the corners of my mouth as my nails dug into the blanket, hearing him and the bed hitting the wall and the smacking of his skin against mine.

I felt myself tightening around him, making him groan so primally as it caused my body to shudder. There was something wrong, though, something very, very wrong as I was nearing my climax once more.

I was drowning in ecstasy and Kyoutani's scent, but the familiar smell of the Omega was dissipating and being replaced with something more aggressive, more dominant. Screaming once more as my vision went out of focus, I was being smothered in the scent of sex and an Alpha.


	15. How Could You

Not saying anything about what I had smelled, I left after showering and even used scent suppressants to make sure no one could smell the blond on me. He had passed out by the time I had left his bathroom, so I didn't have to worry about him pouncing on me again and having a repeat of earlier.

Going into human territory, I chilled out at a cafe, looking out the window on the second floor while letting the hot mug warm my hands. If I was here, it was highly unlikely that I'd run into some Alpha that would be able to sniff through the scent suppressant and figure out I had sex with an Omega.

Feeling my cheeks heat up from the mere memory of it, I covered my mouth while leaning my elbow on the table. Maybe because of everything strange about that Omega had made me mistake what I had smelled. I mean, I was pretty out of my mind due to him pounding into me....

Suddenly jolting out of my head as someone sat down across from me, my lip twitched up into a snarl. The brunette sat there casually with a smile on his lips as he set his coffee down.

"What do you want, Beta." I lowly growled. How was it that he kept showing up at the worst possible times?

"Well," He began, his voice light and friendly as he looked at me. His brown eyes were sharp and rather dangerous looking despite his smile. "I want to warn you to stay away from that Omega." My shoulders tensed as I fully looked at him.

"The fuck do you mean?"

"I'm not allowed to say anything, but I figured you should know before it's too late. Especially with our packs merging and Iwa-chan and you getting ready to wed." I growled at the mention of it, but said nothing about it.

"Drop the cryptic shit, what are you talking about?" I crossed my arms and Oikawa leaned forward.

"What I'm talking about is Kyoutani isn't a normal Omega."

"Yeah, no shit."

"No, I mean it's not a genetic mutation that's he's so large for his rank. Iwa-chan told me about you asking, and I figured he would have been honest with you, but I guess he was trying to keep it hidden for as long as he could." The Beta glanced out of the window. "His father did tell him to keep quiet about it, but the Alphas don't seem to understand the risks of letting that Omega roam freely. And now that you're hanging around him...." He trailed off while looking at me.

"Could you stop beating around the fucking bush?"

"Has he ever told you about his parents?" He questioned, making my brows furrow before I shook my head. "They're both Alphas."

"Alphas can't give birth to Omegas." I stated. "Everyone knows that."

"Mm, that's what the Alphas have everyone believing." Oikawa sighed before sipping from his coffee. "They keep erasing any existence of Omegas born to Alphas because of how rare and dangerous it is. They have about as much power as an Alpha while remaining an Omega. They desire to dominate and possess just like an Alpha as well, but they can't due to their rank." He explained. "They are the worst kind of Omega, hardly ever born and rarely ever seen within one's lifetime."

"Okay, we already knew he was a tough shit." I popped off.

"I see you aren't quite grasping what I'm saying." His voice became firm as he leaned on the table. "Kyoutani is like an Alpha trapped within an Omega's rank. If he so desired, he could take Alpha status from any pack Alpha after getting rid of his Omega rank." I heard his words, but they just weren't making any sense.

"How can someone get rid of their rank? We're born with it and we die with it."

"Not wolves like him." Oikawa stated. "If Omegas born to Alphas manage to mate with an Alpha, they lose their born rank and gain power that's more feral and primal than even a berserker." He raised his eyebrows while looking back out of the window. "However, no Alpha would willingly do so with any Omega due to the sheer difference between the two." My shoulders tensed again. If what he was saying was truth by any chance....Kyoutani's scent wasn't a trick of my senses then.

"They're dangerous unless they remain Omegas, which most do, but there have been times when they managed to rise in their pack and even take over." He shifted in his chair while holding the mug between his hands. "They are the worst type of Omega because they literally embody everything an Alpha fears."

"And you think I'm getting too close to Kyoutani?"

"Yes. I already know neither you or Iwa-chan love the other, but I don't want you rebelling against the Alphas and the merging by running off with that Omega." His eyes looked rather cold for the bubbly personality he usually portrayed. "I'm not lying when I say that Kyoutani is dangerous. He is a threat to any Alpha anywhere, why do you think our Alpha has him isolated from the pack?"

"Then why does he let others gang up on him in school? That only makes Kyoutani angry, what if he managed to become an Alpha and wants revenge?" I asked lowly, keeping quiet now that a few humans had taken a seat a few tables away.

"If our pack interfered in the affairs concerning Kyoutani, it would alert other Alphas to what he really is. Some packs still think Omegas like him are mere legends." The brunette said before taking a drink. "Only pack Alphas and their heirs know about such Omegas, so keeping their history hidden is made simpler."

"Then how do you know so much about it? And how can it be hidden if the entire pack knows who his parents are?"

"I know because I'm Iwa-chan's Beta and I was asked to help keep an eye on him. Also, the pack is told that his mother miscarried and adopted him to make up for her loss. They were allowed to raise him until he was in middle-school, then had to be separated because he's an Omega."

"And when was anyone planning on telling me?" My grip on the coffee mug tightened as I faintly heard the humans whispering and giggling.

"After the merging when it was sure you were to be the Alpha female." Oikawa answered. "But seeing as you and the Omega are friends, it is wiser to tell you now to prevent anything from happening." _'....Too late for that, bro....'_

"Does Kyoutani know?" He hesitated before speaking.

"Not everything." His eyes glanced around the room. "He knows everything except how to become an Alpha. He figured out what he was when he knew the people raising him really were his parents. Despite being told he was adopted, his senses were keen enough to pick up on the similarities between them and he pretty much forced his parents into a corner until they confessed." The brunette sighed. "They were thankfully smart enough not to tell him how to get rid of his Omega status."

I was silently thanking any god that existed that I had used the scent suppressants now because the Beta would have known how nervous I was getting the more he talked. Kyoutani was a ticking time bomb as he was sleeping at home, unaware that he was no longer an Omega anymore.

"Would there be any....I don't know....drive....for him to ditch the Omega status?"

"If you mean what I think you do, yes." His brows furrowed as he looked down at his drink. "If he's wounded to a certain degree and there's an Alpha around, his instincts will more than likely take over in order to survive since he'd heal once becoming an Alpha himself. That's why I'm telling you this now. If you happen to be around after he's been beaten down badly enough, he'd have little to no control and attack you."

"I've been around plenty of times after he was bruised and bloody and nothing happened." I said. "Hell, I've even patched up some of his fucking wounds and nothing happened."

"They probably weren't severe enough." Oikawa took a drink from his coffee while looking at me. "Broken bones and internal damage would be more likely to make him snap than bites and scratches from other wolves." My eyes widened a fraction just as he glanced to the table of humans and it finally made sense.

I wasn't around long enough yesterday to see the full extent of Kyoutani's injuries, I had been too preoccupied with the chunks missing out of his torso that I could plainly see. Some of his bruises may have been more than they appeared, and he could have finally snapped today since his body couldn't take it anymore. It would explain why he was totally normal one second and grabbing my ass the next....

"Welp, I've got to go." He smiled brightly, suddenly becoming that friendly personality again. "Iwa-chan's probably wondering what's taking so long to get coffee." The brunette winked as he stood up. "See you around, Alpha Tsuki." And he was gone, leaving as the humans were watching him leave while giggling and whispering among themselves.

~

Back at Kyoutani's house, I slammed his door closed behind me before hurrying to his bedroom where he was still sleeping. Grabbing the front of his shirt, I yanked him up and he woke with a snarl.

"Show me your eyes." I demanded, my fists tightening in his shirt. 

"What?"

"Show me your wolf eyes. Now." His face dropped into confusion, but he blinked and did as I had said. Sure enough, his eyes still glowed that golden color like before....but his sclera was completely black now. "Fuck, we're screwed." I groaned while letting him go.

"What the shit are you talking about?" Kyoutani asked and I lifted up his shirt. He was completely healed now, no sign of the bites or the bruises or anything.

"You're an Alpha. Oikawa just told me every-fucking-thing and us screwing is what got you your new set of eyes." His hand moved as if he was going to touch his face, but he instead got to his feet and went to the bathroom mirror to look. Sighing as I went to follow, there was practically no way to hide the blond's new Alpha scent as it was already hanging thickly in the air.

"Holy shit...." I heard him mumble as he was looking at his eyes. Seeing me in the doorway, he turned to me before getting a curious glint on his face. Suddenly feeling an immense pressure fill the atmosphere, I felt my own eyes begin to uncontrollably glow. The shit-head was seeing what his Alpha presence could do and smirked upon seeing my eyes glow.

"Stop it." I snarled, but a shiver running down my spine only made him grin as his sharp teeth showed. He placed a hand on the wall next to my head while looking down at me.

"Still wanna claim me?" His voice purred and I gulped. God, his scent was just as enticing as before, but the presence of his power had my knees feeling weak. My instincts battled between wanting to dominate and submit to the male in front of me, but I still felt that possessiveness from before.

"You may not be an Omega anymore, but you'll still be begging on your knees for me to own you." I smirked while grabbing his chin. "So....wanna see who really ends up on top with that new power of yours?" Purring, Kyoutani didn't hesitate as he picked me up by my thighs and began to kiss me. Stumbling back to the bedroom, we managed to make it to the bed after knocking shit over....


	16. What Power

Kyoutani managed to hide his new Alpha rank by using certain scent suppressants that made him smell like an Omega again, and if his presence ever leaked I'd show up to cover for him. His Alpha presence would be written off as mine, making no one the wiser to his change in rank.

However, as the wedding was nearing, I had an idea that would satisfy both parties in the merging....

Busting into the room that held the Alphas and their Betas, I brought their meeting to a grinding halt as my father gave me a look from his seat.

"Tsuki, what a surprise...." My Alpha said flatly. "We were just going over how to introduce the packs to each other at the wedding." He was glaring at me while Iwaizumi's dad grinned as I stomped my foot onto the table.

"I'm not marrying Alpha Hajime." I stated. "But I'll marry another one of your wolves to merge the packs."

"Tsuki! What are you saying?!" My Alpha shouted, but I ignored him while looking right at the Martial Griffon's Alpha. "You dare defy your Alpha?"

"....Which of the other Alphas did you have in mind? I must remind you, we can't go through with this if you cannot conceive an heir to the pack, so you really only have one option." Iwaizumi's dad questioned.

"I've recently discovered that's not quite true, now, is it?" Being surrounded by the higher ranked wolves, my body language defaulted to being tense and on edge, but I kept my chin held parallel to the ground. His eyes narrowed as he looked at me with a smirk.

"Does my son not suit your fancy?" He questioned while placing his cheek in his hand. "Not that I'm bothered by it, I just would have preferred for him to inherit my status. Even so, I'm not quite sure what you're talking about."

"Don't play dumb, I know about the Omega born to Alphas." My voice was firm as I spoke. My Alpha looked to his Beta as if he had been the one to tell me, but Alpha Washitsume just continued to look at me. "If he was an Alpha, he'd have the rank to take the pack."

"True, but he wasn't born an Alpha. What will the pack say upon seeing him with you instead of my son?"

"They'll be wary of him. An Omega managing to rise in rank to an Alpha is realistically unheard of to them, and they will be too scared to retaliate."

"You're a fool if you think he actually feels for you." Alpha Kiba piped up. "He's using you to take over the pack, and he'll rid of you once he has done that."

"Kyoutani isn't even aware how to become an Alpha." The Beta behind Iwaizumi's father spoke up.

"He's a monster! How could you just sit by and listen to this little girl's demands as she raves about something she clearly does not understand?!" He slammed his hands onto the table while rising to his feet. "We should just switch both Alphas and have my son marry one of your females instead, then we won't have to worry about any arguments or interruptions."

"You don't even know the boy." Alpha Washitsume's wife snarled.

"I've seen enough. He's just as feral as this runt- Do you really want to leave your pack to a monster and a lycan?"

"Alpha Kiba, that is my daughter you are speaking ill of." My father stated, but didn't move a muscle as he remained seated.

"And it's you and your wife that reared a pup like she was allowed to live on instincts alone. I've had to deal with my son and the other young ones in my pack complaining to me about your child acting as if she-"

"Acting as if she were an Alpha?" I cut him off, feeling my anger boiling as I kicked the table out of the way. "Acting like my born rank? Acting like a wolf with the birth-right to lead?" Ignoring the rising tension in the room, my lip twitched up into a snarl as Alpha Kiba was growling at me.

"Back down, child, before I am forced to remind you who the true Alpha is out of us two."

"You really wanna go there with a young Alpha?" I questioned. "If I beat you, you realize that the pack will become mine regardless of the rank of you and your wife."

"Now, Tsuki, why don't you-" And my father was cut off by his Alpha raising his hand. Fear was evident in the Beta's eyes, but he didn't defy the difference in rank. I was still young and defiant, so I didn't care that the man growling at me had kept the Alpha rank longer than I had been alive despite the many challenges he had received.

"I only ever dealt with you because you were the offspring of my Beta and were born an Alpha. I'd be glad to finally rid of you, even if by exile."

"Then I guess we both know the only way to solve this." I snarled, flashing my glowing eyes as my Alpha presence exploded in the room. "I, Alpha Tsuki, challenge Alpha Kiba."

"You'll regret this decision, girl." He snarled as his eyes glowed. No one dared intervene, the challenge had already been given and Alpha Kiba was already shifting. He was a large beast with fur as dark as soot, and his claws dug into the floor while he bared his sharp fangs at me.

Shrugging off my jacket, I lept at him, shifting mid-air before crashing into him. Being female, I had more power in my legs than he did and we crashed through the wall and into the next room.

"Tsuki!" My father screamed as I snapped and snarled at the Alpha. I wasn't bothered in the slightest by his words towards me, but I was furious about what he said concerning my mother and father, and especially Kyoutani. By no means was that boy a monster and there was no way I was going to sit idle as Kiba spoke ill of those close to me.

The dark wolf kicked me off of him before he scrambled to his feet. Quickly rearing around, I sank my teeth into his ankle as he grabbed the scruff on my neck. He roared out in pain while yanking me off, throwing me through the wall and I crashed into a few bookcases in the next room. Growling as my claws tore through the books that had fallen on me, I crashed into the Alpha again, biting and digging my claws into his dark fur as we fought

The larger male dug his teeth into my shoulder, staining my fur with my blood as he viciously snarled and shook his jaws. I yowled, but managed to push the Alpha off of me as the the cuts and bites littering my body were clear to see in contrast to my light fur. Dropping to all fours, Kiba and I circled each other in the ruined room as things lay broken and strewn about the floor.

I was much smaller than him, but my rage fueled me to fight. My Alpha instincts were running rampant as I fought for dominance against a true Alpha. Running my tongue over my blood soaked teeth, I tasted the blood in my mouth that wasn't my own. Kiba was growling and baring his teeth, his tail raised on end as his fur puffed up to make himself appear larger.

Raising my hackles, I wasn't backing down as I pounced on him. My stinging and burning wounds were ignored as adrenalin was pumping in my veins, but Kiba grabbed me by my throat and twisted his body, pinning me to the ground by my neck. Snarling as I squirmed, I glared coldly at the male looking down at me with his saliva mixing with my blood as it dripped from his sharp teeth.

"Submit or die." His voice was harsh as he growled, his grip on my throat tightening.

"Bite my furry ass, bitch!" I snarled, swinging my leg and crashing my foot into the side of his head, sending him flying back. Taking in a deep breath, I roared so loudly that the walls shook before tackling the black furred male. Pinning his arms down, I clamped my jaws down around his throat, causing him to stop squirming lest my teeth sink into his flesh.

"Tsuki!" I heard my father shout again as he slid to a halt in the hole in the wall. _'Holy fuck....'_ I thought, looking down at Kiba that was twice my size. _'I did it....'_ The Alpha was still growling lowly in his throat, but remained still as my teeth were on his vulnerable throat.

"It seems that my business will now be with Alpha Tsuki." Alpha Washitsume spoke up while standing next to my father. "She isn't the first to take the Alpha status at her age." He chuckled. "But I don't think I'll mind working things out with such a wild, young woman."

"What....?" My father's voice was low and utterly confused.

"Come now, Alpha Tsuki, we have many things to discuss." Iwaizumi's father waved his hand, gesturing for me to follow as he turned away. "And, Kiba, know when you've been beaten." He stated, sensing how the Alpha was tensing as my teeth were loosening their grip.

Rising to my back paws, I gave one last growl to the older male before leaving to follow Alpha Washitsume. Silently padding through the rooms Kiba and I had destroyed, I held my arm that had the chunk taken from the shoulder. Back in the room where they were holding the meeting before, Alpha Washitsume flipped the table back over while taking a seat. The others were gone now, leaving only he and I as I plopped down in another chair, cringing from the wounds littering my body.

"I think we can work something out." He began while resting his hands onto the arms of the chair. "You're still willing to merge our packs, but only so long as you wed that Omega?" He questioned.

"Correct. We'll still technically have a wolf from each pack taking over, so the others won't have to worry about one pack forcing the other into submission." I placed my hand over the hole in my shoulder and applied pressure to help stop the bleeding as my body was already trying to heal.

"With Kyoutani being an Omega born to Alphas, I think the Martial Griffons will overlook that with you being a white wolf." He looked me up and down. "However, we won't have to worry about your pack since none of them know anything about Kyoutani."

"Not that it really matters, anyone that tries to challenge us will be put back into submission."

"True, but you cannot lead them with nothing more than an iron fist. I do see Kiba's worries with you both being known for your violent behaviors, so I will press that you each choose a Beta the people trust."

"Oikawa." I stated.

"Exuse me?"

"Oikawa. He's smart and well-liked. Being with Alpha Hajime, he knows how to work with Alphas and he has a basic understanding of Kyoutani even if he isn't liked by him."

"Are you certain with this decision? He's not even a part of your pack yet."

"When we merge, he will be, and he's the perfect choice to be my Beta." Nodding my head, I added. "Kyoutani will more than likely choose your son because he's the only other wolf he trusts."

"But my son is an Alpha."

"He can act as Kyoutani's second, and you don't have to be a Beta for that." I said, and the man burst into laughter as he looked at me.

"I don't think we'll have anything to fear with you in charge." His eyes glittered as he looked at me. "You were born for this. Now, go and rest, we don't want the new Alpha of the Black Panthers to die from blood loss." He chuckled before waving me off.

It seemed so surreal hearing that, but I nodded and rose to my feet. My tail helped me keep balanced as I walked out, and I didn't bother shifting because we were in pack territory.

~

Showing up at Kyoutani's door, his eyes widened at the sight of me.

"What the fuck?!" He shouted while dragging me inside.

"Just shut up and help me." I snarled while shifting back, shrinking down as my fur and claws disappeared. "Get my shoulder while I get the rest." I told him while licking the claw marks on my arm. Dropping my hand from the bite, the wound seemed larger now that I was smaller, and Kyoutani was glaring as his lip twitched up into a snarl.

"The fuck did you do?"

"Gonna help me or let me bleed out while you ask questions?" Grabbing the front of his shirt, I tugged him closer. "Now stick out your tongue and help me, you're an Alpha now." He grumbled, but began to gently lick at the injury. Hissing from the pain, I clenched my fist while going back to the wounds I could reach.


End file.
